Devotion
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Bagimu hanya ada pria itu di dunia ini. Hanya dia pria yang membuatmu tertarik bukan? Sebenarnya kau bukan gay... aku tahu itu. Hanya kecintaanmu yang terlalu lama kau pendam, terlalu lama kau tanam... membusukkan akal sehatmu, benar kan? HoMin Slight YunJae ChunJae
1. このままもっと

Bagimu hanya ada pria itu di dunia ini. Hanya dia pria yang membuatmu tertarik bukan? Sebenarnya kau bukan gay... aku tahu itu. Hanya kecintaanmu yang terlalu lama kau pendam, terlalu lama kau tanam... membusukkan akal sehatmu, benar kan? Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ciumanmu tadi, juga ciuman lima tahun lalu. Ciuman pertamaku. Ah iya, kau terpelest dan tidak sengaja jatuh di atasku. Alasan bodoh, aku tetap jatuh cinta. Tidak, itu tidak seperti yang barusan kau lakukan padaku.

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho &... ehmmm... Shim Changmin... ~-~v**

**Other Cast: ChunJaeSu...**

**Type: ****Boy ****x**** Boy *seperti biasa... ekekekeke***

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, apa lagi ya? Maklum author belum ngerti Angst, dkk... -_-v**

**Rate: ****NC 17? *author juga belum ngerti yang kayak beginian... _ #ini author ngertinya apa sih? =,=a***

**Length: ****1shoot or... 2shoot... *ya... Tuhan... sekali iniiiii... aja... pingin bikin ff yang pendek! Please... make me can...! (-3-)**

**Disclaimer *tumben pake? -_-a*:**** They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

**Ok... let's begin Part 1...**

...

...

...

...

Changmin POV

Setelah ini? Apa lagi yang harus kulihat? Kau yang memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya dan berkata... "Will you mary me?". Lalu membawanya lari dari segala yang mengekang kalian?

Damn! Kenapa harus begini? Tidak! Bahkan jika pada akhirnya kau akan tetap menikah dengannya dengan segala resiko di negara lain yang mengizinkan hal semacam ini... setidaknya kau harus tahu...

"Aku mencintaimu... Yunho Hyung..." ...

Author POV

Langkah kaki itu enggan beranjak dari sana. Dari balik sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ruangan di sebaliknya gelap, namun mata awas pria itu cukup hapal siapa 2 sosok yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hmmp... hhhh... Yunn...", Changmin berbalik. Memegangi dadanya dan mendelik pada kegelapan ruangan itu. Ada nafas yang tak teratur keluar.

Ada amarah yang benar... Changmin harus pergi saat itu juga. Tapi ia memilih menunggu, membiarkan telinganya tersiksa sedikit... ini sudah biasa...

"Kau semakin mahir Jaeee... akh...", sedikit dadanya ia tekan. Ada yang sakit di sana...

"Yun... ahhh... AKKKKHHHHHH~", itu jeritan yang keras. Harusnya Changmin yang menjerit. Harusnya dia. Dia yang sakit.

Tak lama desahan itu berganti dengan deru nafas lelah dari dua bibir yang bengkak karena terlalu lama berpagut.

"You're my best bunny...", Changmin melihatnya! Pria itu! Ia menggigit kecil hidung Yunho...

"Errr... kau nakal Jae... aww...", ucap Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong bangkit dari lantai studio latihan band mereka.

Changmin kembali ke tempat sebelumnya ia menunggu. Menutup mata. Mengatur apa yang perlu diatur. Nafasnya, pikirannya, jantungnya, detak nadinya, desir darahnya dan... pernyataannya...

"Ukhhh... tadi kau sedikit kasar Yunnie... holeku panas sekali... *ya Tuhan... ampuni hambamu... ToT*", Jaejoong keluar ruangan gelap itu sambil membetulkan posisi ikat pinggangnya.

"Minnie…?!", Jaejoong sedikit mempercepat gerakan membereskan ikat pinggangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?", Jaejoong, keyboardist band bernama 'Force' itu salah tingkah. Ia membetulkan leher t-shirtnya yang longgar, menutupi kissmark keunguan di sana.

"Baru saja Hyung... Yunho Hyung di dalam?", Changmin menanggapi dingin. Merasa bersalah, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dengan wajah cemas.

"Minnie... jangan katakan ini pada Chunnie... ne...? Please... just you, ok? No more one know it...!", Changmin mengangkat sebelah bibirnya yang unik. Menarik nafas, lalu sambil membuangnya mengangguk malas.

"Great! Kau memang bassist yang paling keren yang pernah kukenal... Yunho ada di dalam! Temui saja... aku duluan yaa...", kaki jenjang Jaejoong melangkah santai -sedikit mengangkang janggal-, sesekali ia berbalik menatap wajah tegas Changmin yang sedikit feminim dengan rambut sebahunya yg diikat ekor kuda. Pria jangkung itu menatap pria cantik tadi dalam diam. Setalah namja yang ia anggap kurang ajar itu benar-benar lenyap, langkah Changmin mengayun mantap.

Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

Tidak... tidak... ini bukan soal memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong sudah dimiliki Yoochun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Bahwa pria bernama Jung Yunho hanya figur orang kedua dan tidak untuk selamanya. Tidak... pria bernama Jung Yunho itu sudah terlalu kenyang untuk diberi tahu.

Changmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Yunho Hyung... aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu...", pintu ruangan gelap yang kini benderang itu tertutup sekarang. Changmin berdiri gusar dengan gumaman yang sama selama beberapa masa.

"Akh... aku bisa gila!", Changmin sudah akan menekan knop pintu itu...

Tapi ia menahan gerakannya...

"Aku tidak bisa...".

Langkah panjang dan tergesa. Seperti pencuri malam yang tertangkap mata penjaga.

"Tidak... tidak sekarang... aku akan cari waktu yang tepat...", Changmin menggumam. Jaket kulit warna merahnya ia rapatkan resletingnya. Kedua tangannya ia satukan kemudian, bergesek-gesekan dengan gerak cepat. Membuat panas.

Stop. Lelaki jangkung itu berhenti.

"Tapi...? Aku harus mengatakannya...", ia berbalik, dengan setengah berlari ia menyusuri lorong gedung yang sama yang 5 detik lalu ia lewati.

"Yunho Hyung...", Changmin tanpa sadar bergumam. Ia telah kembali berdiri di pintu geming studio latihan mereka. Meskipun kini dari dalam terdengar suara drum yang dimainkan penuh hentak. Dan Changmin memulai aktivitas yang sama seperti tadi.

"Hyung... aku mencintaimu...", mimik wajah Changmin sudah seperti berganti topeng berkali-kali.

"Yunho Hyung... sebenarnya aku…"

_ah...! terlalu culun_.

"Hyung... tahukah kau? Betapa sebenarnya hatiku memendam rasa yang begitu menggebu padamu?", _TIDAK!__Sok dramatis._

"Heh! Hyung! Dengar! Aku mencintaimu!", _AKKKH_! Changmin menggaruk kasar rambut ekor kudanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Tidak gatal sema sekali.

"Yo! Hyung! Mau dengar sesuatu? Aku mencintaimu... my man...", _H__uft! Sok asik!_

"Hmmm... Hyung... begini... ah... tidak, lain kali saja... sampai jumpa...", _Pengecut_! Changmin benar-benar ingin pergi sekarang. Sampai suara drum bising dari dalam studio itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Hati Changmin tergelitik. Saat sejenak kemudian beberapa dentingan keyboard terdengar dari dalam.

Lalu...

Cklek

Gagah. Changmin masuk perlahan. Memberanikan dirinya untuk menampakkan diri.

"Hey... Changmin…", pria itu hanya menggunakan kaus putih tipis. Ini musim dingin terburuk yang nyaris membunuh Changmin dalam udara dingin. Apa panas neraka membekap pria ini?

"Kau sudah makan malam? Ahahahaha... bodohnya aku bertanya, tuan Changmin belum makan malam jam segini?", pria tadi melirik jam tangannya. Jarum pendeknya sudah bertengger di angka 11 sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

"Mulut lebar dan perut karet sepertimu pasti sudah makan besar berjam-jam yang lalu! Hahahha", hanya tawa renyah Yunho yang menggema di sana. Changmin menatapnya diam saja. Entah meratap?

Yunho menyadari bahwa hanya ia yang menikmati leluconnya *poor my husband… #Plaaak*

"Ehmm... ada apa?", Yunho berdiri dan mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya gugup. Seakan menyentuh keyboard Jaejoong adalah sebuah dosa fatal.

"Kau lapar?", Changmin justru balik bertanya. Yunho mengernyit, lalu kemudian menyadari. Pria yang ia ajak bicara adalah Shim Changmin. Tahu artinya itu? Si perut karet, yang terkadang cerewet, wajah angel dengan kepribadian evil dalam satu paket.

Yunho tersenyum, mengangguk sekilas. Lalu meraih tangan Changmin, dan mencengkramnya dengan mulus.

"Temani aku makan ne?", Changmin tidak tahu harus senang atau bingung dengan ajakan itu. Tapi ia mengikut saja. Mengaluri jalanan sepi sekitar basedcamp band mereka.

Duduk kini keduanya berhadapan.

"Kenapa? Takut mabuk? Hahahha... sejak kapan kau jadi alergi pada soju? Hahhahaha…", Changmin hanya tersenyum tenang dengan tanggapan berlebihan Hyungnya, saat melihat gelas kecil soju miliknya ia isi perlahan-lahan.

"Hanya tidak ingin menjadi gila bersama om-om seperti Hyung...", ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum jahil. Membuat Yunho berhenti tertawa dan sedikit mecibir dengan bibir tebalnya, "Aish! Anak ini!", ia mendekat dan menjitak pelan kepala Changmin.

"Hyung…!", Changmin protes.

"Jangan main-main dengan pria paruh baya makanya! Hahahahaha", Yunho tergelak sambil menuang penuh lagi soju ke gelasnya. Changmin tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala.

_S__him __C__hangmin... apa bagusnya pria ini sampai kau tergila-gila_? itu hanya di batin tentu saja. Yunho belum benar-benar mabuk, jadi Changmin belum bisa bicara sembarangan.

"Silahlkan...", makanan terhidang di hadapan keduanya. Pria tambun bermata sangat rabun itu membuat pesanan Yunho dan Changmin tertukar.

"hahahaha...", keduanya melepas tawa. Lima mangkuk mie ramen porsi besar pesanan Changmin tertukar dengan semangkuk kecil nasi, sepiring mungil kimchi dan sepotong ikan tuna kerdil saus pedas pesanan Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku kena karma...! Hahaha", Changmin masih mengulum tawa sementara Yunho mulai menyiapkan sumpitnya. Ia menyumpit sejumput besar mie.

"Yah... Hyung... ayo tukar! Lihat aku kurus begini...! *kamuflase... -_-II*", Changmin memohon. Bibir lebarnya terlihat mengenaskan dengan mimik memelas.

"Hahahaha...", Yunho tidak jadi menyuap. Ia malah tergelak.

"Ini...", Yunho menyuapkan sesumpit besar mie itu dan Changmin melahapnya senang dalam satu suapan.

"Hyung juga... aaaa", Changmin membuat suara seperti seorang ibu yang menyuapi anak balitanya *balita sebesar Yunho?: *.

Tidak begitu lama hingga hidangan keduanya habis dalam waktu hampir bersamaan. Changmin tersenyum senang, saling menyuapi makanan? Tidak, ia tidak pernah... jika ini mimipipun... ini bahkan terlalu liar...

"Hyung aneh hari ini...", Changmin melempar opini sambil tersenyum menuangkan soju lagi ke gelas Hyungnya yang dalam sekejap kembali kosong.

"Bukannya kau memang selalu menganggapku aneh?", Yunho bertanya dengan mimik paling jenaka.

Changmin terkekeh, "Tumben pria tua ini tahu diri... hahaha".

Kedai itu semakin sepi mendekati tengah malam. "Benarkah aku aneh? Hahaha...", wajah Yunho sudah sedikit kemerahan karena pengaruh minuman keras.

"Kau sendiri... kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke dorm? Ada yang ingin kau katakan? hmmm?", Changmin memutar bola matanya. Sedikit menggeser fokus korneanya dari tatapan Yunho. Soju yang ia tuang ke gelasnya sedikit tumpah. Mata tajam elang, ada api dalam mata Yunho yg dapat melelehkannya.

"Aniyo...", mengumpat dalam hati.

"Mmm... maksudku... ah... itu tidak penting...", perasaan selama hampir lima tahun tidak penting? Changmin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu... aku sedang memikirkan masa depan band kita... suara Junsu belum juga kembali seperti semula... padahal sudah tiga bulan sejak insiden antifans yang memberinya racun itu... ck... apa kita harus mencari vokalis baru?", Yunho tidak segera meminum sojunya kali ini. Memutar-mutarnya dulu, menatap ke dalam gelas bening itu seakan mencari sesuatu. Mungkin sebuah penyelesaian.

"Yoochun Hyung masih sanggup bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi Hyung...", Changmin merasa sekarang itu masih solusi terbaik, membiarkan gitaris mereka yang bernyanyi.

"Hmmm... tapi... entahlah... aku tahu kalian sudah bekerja keras... hanya saja...", ragu Yunho bicara. Ia lalu berhenti memainkan gelasnya dan menenggak soju dari botol ketiganya malam ini. Rekor baru, pikir Changmin.

"Prosuder selalu merasa bahwa ada yang kurang dan... akh... kita butuh keajaiban! sayangnya... Tuhan tidak akan membantu pria penuh dosa sepertiku... hahahaha", Changmin miris memandang leader sekaligus drummer 'Force' itu.

"Kau pasti tahu... homoseksual adalah perbuatan melanggar kodrat... hahaha... tapi aku bukan pria normal sepertimu... Changmin... hahaha... hhh... dan Boojae... akh... sudahlah…", Yunho menatap nanar gelas kosongnya.

"Satu botol lagi Hyung!", teriak Yunho pada penjaga kedai.

"Terimakasih... Minchun...", pelayan tambun itu menggeleng. Lalu menatap Changmin.

"Bawa dia pulang…! Dia sudah mabuk berat!", Changmin menatapnya heran. Yah... kondisi Yunho Hyung-nya memang sudah memprihatinkan. Tapi, Changmin tidak berhak menghentikannya.

"Aku mohon... sudah dua kali pria ini ini memenuhi kedai ini dengan muntahannya saat mabuk! Aku sedang tidak ingin membersihkan isi perut orang lain malam ini…", kasihan. Changmin mengangguk sopan, tanda setuju.

Pria itu sumringah, "Gomawo... ah iya... kenalkan, namaku Hwang Dongju! Bukan Minchun, temanmu ini sering sekali merubah namaku jika ia mabuk...", mereka berjabat tangan singkat. Sementara Yunho masih mengoceh dan tertawa sendiri.

"Hyung... kita pulang!", kata Changmin tegas. Sambil memegang erat tangan Yunho yang hendak menumpahkan lagi sojunya ke dalam gelas.

"Hya!", Yunho membentak.

"Aku masih mau minum...", Yunho merajuk sambil berusaha tampil semenyedihkan mungkin. Changmin menggeleng.

"Hyung... kau tidak kuat mabuk...!", peringatkan Changmin.

"Enak saja! Kau meremehkanku hah?!", membentak lagi. Dalam hati, Changmin gentar, tapi ia harus membawa Hyungnya dari sini! Sekarang! Sebelum semuanya kacau...

BRUUK!

benar kan? Yunho kini sudah ambruk di atas semangkuk mie ramen yang masih ada kuahnya. Belepotan kuah kaldu sapi wajah tampannya.

"Pantas saja jumlah fansmu itu paling sedikit Hyung... ", Changmin mengangkat wajah Hyungnya dari mangkuk dan menahan geli. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan mengusap wajah yang ia impikan selama lima tahun terakhir.

Kening datarnya.

Mata elang bersanding alis tegasnya.

Hidung kukuhnya.

Kulit pipi manly-nya.

Dan... dua belahan bibir tebalnya. Ahh... Changmin yakin sekarang air ludahnya kering karena ia paksa telan berkali-kali.

_-oO-Devotion-Oo-_

"Ada lima beruang... glek! Di dalam dorm! Glek! Jaeeejoooong beruang, sangat cantik... Junsu beruang... glek! Junsu bebek! Lebih cocok jadi bebek...! Berpantat besar... Yoochun beruang... glek... sangat sek... glek! siii…", Changmin bersumpah itu adalah versi lagu 'Three Bears', lagu anak-anak Korea yang paling aneh.

Tapi benar kata penjaga kedai tadi, Yunho mabuk berat hingga intuisi musiknya hilang.

Tangan kanan Yunho sekarang menari-nari asal, tangan satunya ada di pundak Changmin yang berusaha kuat untuk membopong tubuh leadernya itu.

"Hyung... berhentilah...". Pria itu menekan salah satu tombol dalam lift itu.

"Akh... Changminnie... kau pasti beruang yang tampan! Hahahaha... tampan dan bergigi eh…? Lebar? Hehehe... salah... salah...", telunjuk Yunho bergerak ke kiri ke kanan seperti memperingati dirinya sendiri.

"Changmin beruang... glek! Berbibir lebar! Hahahaha... glek!", diselingi tawa dan cegukan, Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Changmin yang kelimpungan menahan bobot beban Hyungnya.

"Uhmmm... Minnie... mual... tidak kuat...", Yunho merajuk imut memelas pada Changmin tepat di matanya dan...

"Huuueeeek!", sedetik kemudian memuntahi tubuh Changmin dengan makan malamnya barusan.

"Ahhh...", wajah Changmin pasrah.

"Hyung... ya ampun...", Yunho tersenyum lega, dan mulai tenang.

Ada oksigen yang Changmin hempas, "Minnie, mian...", Yunho menatap minta diampuni oleh Changmin...

"Ne…", sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar kesal Changmin menjawab.

"Minnie baik...", sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Changmin bayangkan terjadi…

"Uhmmmp...", Changmin mendesah di antara pagutan belahan bibir tebal Yunho. Kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan. Sentuhan ini baru ia rasakan.

Changmin merasa tubuhnya dibawa lebih dekat ke tubuh Yunho. Lembut ciuman itu dilepas Yunho. Lift berdenting. Dan kedua pria itu menyaksikan pintu lift terbuka.

Yunho berjalan duluan...

"Yunho beruang... glek! Sangat tampan... la... lalala... la... lalala...", Changmin menatap pria yang berjalan terhuyung itu. lalu mengejarnya, "Hyung... pelan-pelan nanti jatuh...!", tangan Changmin gesit menangkap tubuh Yunho yang hampir roboh di lantai.

"Ehehehe... Changmin bibirnya tambah lebar ya?", lantur Yunho.

"Udah gitu ada dua, lagi... ahahahah".

Ia cubit kedua pipi pria itu, "Emmmm... Minnie... bikin gemas... hahaha", Changmin bersusah payah sampai ke ruang rekaman. Ada sofa panjang untuk tidur di sana. Changmin hanya membawa motor. Dan ia tidak mau ambil resiko membonceng pria mabuk di tengah malam.

"Minnie... panas...", Yunho merentangkan tangannya ke atas, meminta Changmin membuka jaketnya. Changmin membantu Yunho membukanya.

Lalu tergelepak begitu saja. Tidup lelap, "Harusnya aku yang buka baju Hyung... muntahanmu... uweeek...", Changmin menutup hidungnya.

Changmin pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri, menngobrak-abrik lemari barang-barang. Berharap ada kaos Yoochun atau Junsu yang nyelip di antara keping-keping CD dan DVD. Ia hanya menemukan sweater abu apek milik Junsu, "Catatan: Selalu bawa baju ganti jika lain kali kau berniat menyatakan cinta…", parau Changmin sambil memasukkan jaket dan kaos oblongnya yang terkena bencana ke dalam palstik hitam besar. Lalu kembali ke ruang rekaman.

"Ya Tuhan...!", Changmin menutup matanya dengan jari-jari tangannya yang tak tertutup rapat. *apa yang ditutupin klo begitu? ,*

Ia melihat Yunho sudah membuka kaos putih dan celana jeans denimnya yang ketat. Hanya tinggal boxer hitam yang ia kenakan. Tidurnya telentang pula! Otomatis mata Changmin langsung menyisir bagian itu, tonjolan besar itu!

"Glek...! Glek...! Glek...!", tiba-tiba Changmin diserang cegukan.

"Hyung... aduh! Glek...! Kenapa dibu... glek...! Ka... glek! Sem... Glek! Mua... glek!", Changmin berkacak pinggang sambil berusaha menahan cegukannya.

End Author POV

TBC


	2. まえの静けさ

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho &... ehmmm... Shim Changmin... ~-~v**

**Other Cast: ChunJaeSu...**

**Type: ****Boy ****x**** Boy *seperti biasa... ekekekeke***

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, apa lagi ya? Maklum author belum ngerti Angst, dkk... -_-v**

**Rate: ****NC 17? *author juga belum ngerti yang kayak beginian... _ #ini author ngertinya apa sih? =,=a***

**Length: ****2 of ?**

**Disclaimer *tumben pake? -_-a*:**** They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-まえの静けさ-Oo-

Changmin POV

Jaket panjang putih milik Yunho Hyung kuselimutkan ke tubuhnya yang kemerahan karena soju tadi.

"Glek!", aduh kenapa jadi cegukan sih?

"Boo... jangan pergiii...", selalu begitu. Bagimu hanya ada pria itu di dunia ini. Hanya dia pria yang membuatmu tertarik bukan? Sebenarnya kau bukan gay... aku tahu itu. hanya kecintaanmu yang terlalu lama kau pendam, terlalu lama kau tanam... membusukkan akal sehatmu, benar kan?

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ciumanmu tadi, juga ciuman lima tahun lalu. Ciuman pertamaku. Ah iya, kau terpelest dan tidak sengaja jatuh di atasku. Alasan bodoh, aku tetap jatuh , itu tidak seperti yang barusan kau lakukan padaku. Ciumanmu lima tahun lalu hanya sekedar gesekan antar dua bibir yang aku yakin kau juga tak ingin. Tapi sama sepertimu pada Jae Hyung. Hyung... aku juga tak punya pilihan selain mencinta... mencinta dalam diam…

Ini…? pria tadi sudah membuat marknya di dadamu. Kenapa kau begitu lemah menerima takdir? Kau pria gagah. Seharusnya kau bisa cukup berwibawa untuk pergi memilih manusia lain. Bukan si brengsek Kim Jaejoong yang nyaris menyamakanmu dengan mastrubasi! hanya pemuas birahi! Kau bisa pilih aku jika tak ingin mencari terlalu jauh. aku akan membahagiakanmu.

"Glek...!", kulitmu sepeti memanggilku. Maaf, aku menyentuhmu tanpa izin. Aku hanya akan menyentuh sedikit. hanya pipimu... lehermu... dan mark Jaejoong Hyung di dadamu.

Kau menguap. Setelah itu mulutmu sama sekali tidak mengatup. Sama sekali tidak keren.

"Hahahaha... glek!", aduh kau membuatku cegukan tahu! celanaku sudah banjir dari tadi! Hyung benar-benar jahat!

"Boojae...", ah dan... kenapa hanya namja itu yang namanya ada di dalam kepalamu...?

"Coba... Minnie... M-I-N-N-I-E... Minnie... glek!", kau membuatku gila! Ah itu sudah bukan rahasia bukan? Setidaknya untukmu.

"GLEK!", kenapa matamu tiba-tiba terbuka lagi?!

"Boojae...", ucapmu dengan pandangan semakin sayu mengarah padaku. Eh? Cegukannya sembuh?

Kau mendekat, tanganmu menyentuh pelan bibir bawahku. Menelusurinya dan menekannya pelan...

"Bibirmu seksi...", bisikmu di telingaku. aduh! sudah kubilang, aku sudah kehabisan air ludah untuk menanggulangi rasa tegang.

Sendu tatapanmu, kau menempelkan keningku ke keningmu, tanganmu membelai rambutku. Melepaskan kuciranku.

"Matamu juga menggoda...", sekarang kau mendesah di depan mataku. Aish! Harusnya aku menyalakan lampu tadi!

Kau melepaskan tanganmu dan tatapanmu dariku, apa kau dengar hatiku menjerit lega sekaligus kecewa dalam satu waktu? bangkit terduduk menyender di sofa.

"Hyung... mau kuambilkan minum?", aku bertanya padamu pelan. Aku ragu alkohol sudah melepaskan keseluruhan pengaruhnya darimu.

Menggeleng kau sekilas. Lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong.

"Duduk...", begitu kau menyuruhku. Sebentar kutengok tubuhmu yang diselimuti jaket panjang itu, menengok sedikit tonjolan daging itu.

"Glek!"... aish! Cegukannya balik lagi!

Pelan kulihat kau memperhatikanku yang duduk hati-hati di sampingmu.

Pada saat yang bersamaan kita menengok. Untuk beberapa saat aku percaya bahwa kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh makna. Sama seperti aku memandangmu selama ini.

"Hmmmphh...", cegukanku benar-benar sembuh oleh bibirmu. Kau yakin? Sekarang lidahmu mengajak bergumul? Baiklah... aku ikut...

Berapa menit tadi? Sampai kehabisan nafas kita berdua... sampai kehilangan akal aku padamu.

"Hyung... aku ingin jujur tentang sesuatu...", kau mengabaikan kalimatku dan mulai mendekat lagi. Kini leherku.

"Ahhh... Yunho... ahhh... ak... ku...", airku sudah keluar lagi? Aku payah ya?

"Ahhh~", entah sejak kapan kau menyelusupkan telapak tangan kekarmu ke dalam celana jeansku. Tapi...

"Ahhhh... Hyung... mmm... enak... hhhhh...", sekarang sudah terlepas sampai lutut. Kau mendorongku. Membaringkanku ke sofa. beberapa titik sensitif kau jadikan tempat berdansa untuk lidah dan bibirmu.

Bolehkah Hyung?

"Akkkhhhh~", tidak apa kan kalau tanganku juga ikut bermain di dalam boxer hitammu? Wajahmu tampak penuh kesenangan... apa aku bermain cukup baik?

Sweater apek itu terlempar ke lantai. Kau yang membukanya, melemparkannya kemudian.

"Hyung... aku... tidak yakin...", kau menatapku meminta persetujuan untuk melepas satu-satunya jalinan benang yang masih terpasang melindungi milikku yang penting. aku merasakan kulit milikmu di pahaku, ke mana perginya boxer hitammu?

Mata elangmu menatapku, "Ahhh... baiklah...", kau melepasnya.

Setelah itu aku melakukan seperti yang beberapa jam lalu Jaejoong Hyung lakukan, menjerit karena permainan pinggulmu. Tanganmu meremas tanpa henti miliku dan kissmark terus tercipta sepanjang permainan kita...

"Boojae... akkkkkkhhhhh~", akkkh! Sakit! Kau tahu? Kenapa nama itu yang kau desahkan saat klimaks pertama kita? yah... baiklah aku memang sudah tadi, tapi kau tidak perlu menghukumku dengan menyebut namanya sekarang?

Aku ingin marah. Tapi tidak mungkin pergi. Kita masih menyatu, daging tumpul itu masih berada di dalamku.

"Yunho Hyung... ahhh... aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali... dengarkan baik-baik...", tidak kusangka kau menurut. Kau berhenti menarikan tubuhmu dan tubuhku yang menyatu.

"Saranghae...", bisikku. Kau diam. Dan mengecup puncak kepalaku kemudian...

Pelan tangan itu menyelipkan sejumput rambut yang menghalangi telingaku, "Na do...", lalu kau menciumnya.

"Ahhh...", tubuhku basah oleh keringat dan...

"Ahhh... hhh... humphhh... Hyung... Akkkkhhhh~", mudah sekali aku ini keluar.

Pada detik itu, kurasakan ada yang membanjir di dalamku. Lemas kita berdua, tubuhmu menindihku dan kita melekat, oleh keringat. Matamu sudah menutup, benda tumpul itu belum keluar...

"Hyung...?", aku mengusap rambut pendekmu yang penuh keringat.

"Emmm?", hanya gumaman tidak nyaman.

"Ah... tidak...", aku mengecup sudut bibirmu, "Tidurlah..."

End Changmin POV

Author POV

Pria itu berusaha keras dengan selembut mungkin. Higga senjata si pria yang ada di atasnya tercerabut semua.

"Cpcp... huah...", yah lepas, tapi lelaki berkulit sedikit cokelat itu justru mengeratkan tautan tubuh mereka.

"Aku harus pergi hyung...", gumaman lirih. ia menaikkan perlahan tubuh di atasnya. Menurunkan kaki kanannya, bergeser sedikit, lalu perlahan menurunkan tubuh besar dan kekar namja topnya ke samping. Did it! Ia berhasil. Tangan kekar itu sudah memutih buku-buku tangannya karena memeluk pria itu terlalu erat.

Disingkirkan perlahan tangan dengan bisep berotot itu, "Aku tidak ingin kau tahu...", pria itu bangkit untuk duduk.

"Malam tadi indah untukku, Hyung... tapi aku tahu... bagimu... tubuhku adalah Jae Hyung... aniyo... aku mengerti...", ada setitik air menggumpal di pelupuk mata pria itu.

"Cinta adalah sayap-sayap yang menggerakkanmu untuk berkorban... dan itu yang akan kulakukan...", entah kebluk atau memang 'tukang molor'? tapi pria itu hanya menutup mata, dengan mulut menganga.

Si rambut panjang mengusap telinga prianya, "Mian tadi malam aku menjerit terlalu kencang...", bisiknya. Samar-samar suara jam dinding terdengar memanggil.

"Sudah jam tiga dini hari... sebaiknya aku pergi...", lelaki itu mengecup kening prianya lembut.

"Gomawo... untuk kegilaan tadi malam... hajiman... Hyung... berjanjilah untuk melupakannya...".

Langkah itu seikit gontai, ia berpakaian. Tinggal setengah selera hidupnya yang tersisa. Pria pulas itu menyedot setengahnya tadi malam... dan mungkin sedikit demi sedikit lewat penantian rahasia selama lima tahun... Akh... aku sudah habis, pikir pria tadi.

Kau menyebut pria itu bodoh. Tapi cinta bukan hitung-hitungan jual beli. Ini bukan soal untung rugi. Tapi seberapa besar kau bisa mengerti... menyayangi... tanpa memiliki...

End Author POV

Yunho POV

Sebenarnya jalanan kota Seoul tidak cukup padat pagi ini. Hanya saja sialnya... mobil sportku terjebak diantara truk sampah di sebelah kiri, bus anak TK di belakang, iring-iringan mobil pengantin di depan, dan seorang ibu-ibu gemuk yang sepertinya sedang latihan belajar mobil. DOSA apa aku semalam? *banyak.. -_-|| Kenapa dikelilingi kendaraan-kendaraan yang tidak pernah mengenal kecepatan di atas 30 km/jam?

Yah... atau memang aku berbuat dosa tadi malam? Lagipula mimpi apa sih aku semalam? Pagi-pagi sudah bangun dalam keadaan telanjang? Sekarang terjebak iring-iringan? *gak tahu Yun... yang tidur ama kamu kan semalem Mimin, bukan saya... ToT

Apa aku mengacaukan kedai minuman itu lagi ya?

Baru dua bulan... saat mabuk berat aku memuntahi seluruh isi kedai, pindah dari meja ke meja hanya untuk muntah... karena menurut penglihatanku saat mabuk semua benda jadi terlihat seperti kloset. Hahaha... aku ingat wajah bodoh Han Dongju eh? atau Minchun? Atau Jookwon? Dongwoon? Ah... rasanya setiap aku mabuk namanya berubah di ingatanku. Yah... dan naasnya akhirnya drummer band terkenal seperti aku menggelepak di trotoar jalan semalaman.

Baik. Itu tidak penting. saat ini ada satu misteri yang harus aku uraikan. Bagimana aku bisa ada di studio rekaman? Tentu saja... pasti ada yang membawaku ke sana... tapi siapa? Changmin, pria itu berkelebat, seingatku dia menemaniku makan tadi malam. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin. Mungkin hanya berkhayal... lalu... saat aku bangun... pakaianku menghilang semua, ok... kebiasaan burukku adalah memang melepas pakaian saat mabuk, tapi tidak pernah semua... Enak saja! Tubuhku terlalu seksi untuk dilihat sembarang mata! hahaha…

Ok... sampai di dorm yang pertama harus kutanyai adalah si magnae evil genius berbibir lebar titisan siluman tiang listrik berperut karet maniak game yang doyan menghabiskan makanan seminggu dalam dua jam itu! *Uno... kamu ngasih julukan atau ngerap sih? -_-a

"Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi...", sementara itu iring-iringan mobil pengantin di depan mobilku semakin panjang saja... ditambah lima mobil Mercy, dua Harley Davidson, enam Ferrari, dan sepasang odong-odong *sejak kapan di Korea ada odong-odong? -_-a yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba nyempil kayak upil... -_-II ...

-oO-まえの静けさ-Oo-

"Yunnie... sudah pulang?", itu bibirmu yang mengecupku tadi malam. Itu wajah cantikmu yang semalam kupuaskan. Dan sekarang kau sedang berpelukan dengan pria bertampang playboy itu tanpa rasa bersalah? hhhh...

"Hmm... Hyung... biasa, mabuk dan tertidur di studio.", kau mendekatiku, mengecup pipiku.

"Tumben tidak tertidur di trotoar jalan? hehehe", Kekasihmu hanya mengulum senyuman di sofa ruang TV. Dia sahabatku. Saking seringnya kau menciumi sahabat-sahabatmu hingga tak ada lagi cemburu berapi di matanya

"Kenapa tidak telephon dulu tadi malam?," suara serak berat milik Yoochun. Ia memindahkan channel TV sambil menatapmu yang menggandeng tanganku mesra. Rasanya seperti nekat menjadi maling meskipun kau tahu akan tertangkap juga... semacam itulah.

"Mabuk berat... hehehe...", aku melepas genggamanmu dan mendekati Yoochun. Lalu mencapai telinganya, "Bagaimana tadi malam? Kalian jadi melakukannya?", aku tersenyum penuh arti. Pria itu nyengir dengan tatapan nelangsa.

"Hhh... jangan tanya soal itu, sampai dorm, mandi, ganti baju, dan tidur. Ia sama sekali mengabaikanku...", aku menepuk punggungnya. Tentu saja, semalam ia sudah melakukannya denganku, sobat. Maaf...

"Oh ya?! Ngomong-ngmong di mana si bibir jalan tol itu?", aku menyapukan pandanganku mencari Changmin ke seluruh ruangan, ruang TV dan dapur beserta meja makan hanya di batasi laci panjang. Aku bisa melihat hampir setengah dorm kami dari sini.

"Mmm... ada apa? Tumben mencari dia? Kangen padanya? Kau tidak pernah menanyakanku...?", tanpa risih kau menyimpan dagumu manja di pundakku, memeluk erat pinggangku. Yoochun sibuk dengan channel beritanya, tidak sempat memergoki kita.

"Yah... Yoochun, Jae Hyungnya manja sekali sih?", ucapku bercanda pada Yoochun. Aku tidak ingin jadi pengkhianat. Sama sekali tidak ingin. Tapi...

Yoochun tersenyum geli, "Entahlah... padaku saja dia tidak pernah bergelayut manja seperti itu... hahaha", tawa pria itu menggelegar. Aku mengimbanginya dengan suara tawa yang lebih pelan.

"Aish! Yunnie... pengaduan! Menyebalkan!", kau merengut dan berbalik menuju dapur. Yoochun melempar pandang penuh arti, sejujurnya aku ingin Yoochunlah yang membujukmu yang sedang merajuk...

Tapi pria ini malah memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya agar aku menyusulmu, "Dia Cuma bisa ditenangkan olehmu... panggil aku kalau sarapannya sudah siap, dan dia sudah tidak marah lagi...", pria ini gila? Kenapa menyuruh pria lain untuk membujuk kekasihnya?

"Ne, baiklah…", aku menggaruk kepalaku bukan sekedar karena bingung, juga karena belum kucuci selama satu minggu terakhir, hehehe... Maklum anak band...

"Hyung... masak apa?", aku mendekatimu dengan gerak langkah seperti penguin, berharap kau tersenyum melihat kekonyolanku.

"Sup telur dan beberapa sayur.", kau menjawab dingin sambil mencincang daging ayam. Pisau besar yang mengkilap.

"Tenang Yunho... dia tidak akan berani memotong milikmu kok...", aku menghapus keringat dingin di pelipisku.

"Hmmm... hey! Hyung! Kau melihat Jae Hyung yang sangat tampan dan pintar mendesah itu tidak? Aku merindukannya…", ucapku sambil memasukkan sejumput garam ke dalam sup telurnya setelah barusan mencicipinya. Kurang garam. Sepertinya pria ini memang tidak bisa diajak menikah?!

"Aku sedang memasak, Yunho! Jangan bercanda!", ucapmu tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arahku, kau hanya fokus pada sup telurmu.

"Kan tadi Hyung sendiri yang bilang ingin aku nanyakan 'Hyung mana'? Gimana sih?", bibirku mengerucut, kau melirikku sedikit lalu tersenyum kecil, tapi tetap meneruskan memasak.

"Yeee~ Jae Hyung senyum tuh! Hahaha", aku mencoleki pinggangmu, kau mendelik padaku. Tapi tidak bisa merahasiakan senyum senangmu. Hahaha... aku menang kan?

"yunnie... menyebalkan sih...", tiba –tiba saja kau menyimpan spatulamu dan berbalik mendekatiku.

"Ekh... Hyung... kita sedang di dorm...", kau membuatku gugup saat intens matamu berubah sayu dan menatapku. Mengajak melakukan sesuatu.

Kedua tanganmu menggantung di leherku, bayanganku ada di tatapanmu. Dan bibir merahmu sudah kembali bersatu dengan bibirku... memijit bibirku lewat kulitmu yang lembut. aku melepasnya perlahan. Pandanganmu memprotes.

"Nanti cah sayurmu terlalu lembek Hyung... Yoochun tidak suka sayuran yang terlalu layu…", ucapku menjauh darimu.

"Yunnie penakut...", kau belum mau melepas tanganmu dari leherku. Satu tanganmu meraih lenganku yang ragu, "Begini... nah! yang ini di sini...", satu-satu kedua tanganku bertengger di pinggangmu.

"Sebentar saja kok Yunnie...", kau menyimpan dagumu di pundak kiriku.

"Minniiie…", suaramu terpekik. Sekelebat kemudian semua tautan kita terlepas.

"Changmin... kau dari tadi berdiri di situ?", ujarmu dengan tampang cemas. Aku berbalik dan mendapati sosok pria itu menangkap basah kita berdua dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Minnie... ini tidak seperti yang terlihat... aku hanya...", aku turut meramaikan salah tingkahmu. Pria itu masih bergeming. Kita dicekam hening.

"Hoaahhhmmmp... aniyo... Hyung aku lapar...!", ucapnya memprotes meja makan yang kosong sambil berjalan santai mengucek mata dan duduk manis di meja makan.

-oO-まえの静けさ-Oo-

TBC

Kan? panjang? Eottoke? Emang udah takdir kali ya nggak bisa yang pendek-pendek?

Yah... toh yang panjang lebih memuaskan... XD*maksud lo thor? *_*a *ambigu

And then... apakah ini NC 17? Saya yakin bukan 21, tapi jelas bukan PG 13... ya nggak? Ah... apapun...

yang read... review, okey? hohoho


	3. 身長差のない恋人

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho &... ehmmm... Shim Changmin... ~-~v**

**Other Cast: ChunJaeSu...**

**Type: ****Boy ****x**** Boy *seperti biasa... ekekekeke***

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, apa lagi ya? Maklum author belum ngerti Angst, dkk... -_-v**

**Rate: ****NC 17? *author juga belum ngerti yang kayak beginian... _ #ini author ngertinya apa sih? =,=a***

**Length: ****3 of ?**

**Disclaimer *tumben pake? -_-a*:**** They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-身長差のない恋人-Oo-

Changmin POV

Ini bukan suasana sarapan pagi yang kuharapkan... Junsu Hyung masih tidur di kamar, mengurung diri terus sejak suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang. aku jadi merasa sendirian di antara cinta segitiga 3 Hyungku ini. Dan kau... meskipun di sebelahku, matamu hanya dipenuhi Jae Hyung. Ini bodoh!

"Minnie... pelan-pelan makannya...!", Jae Hyung mempertingatiku seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin dia benar-benar khawatir, tapi pandanganku terlanjur subjektif, bagiku dia adalah pelaku kejahatan yang membuat hatimu tak bisa menerimaku…

"Hmmm…", gumamku sambil menyendokkan sesuap besar nasi ke bibirku. Lalu menyeruput semangkuk penuh sup telur tanpa menggunakan sendok. Habis!

"Hyung! Aku tambah!", ucapku sambil memerintah Jae Hyung mengambil lagi sup telur dari panci.

Yoochun Hyung tersenyum janggal memperhatikanku sampai gagal terus menyumpit sayurannya. Dan kau... sepasang mata tajammu tidak lepas dari gerak gerik Jae Hyung yang memasukkan lagi sup ke dalam mangkukku. Aku mendelik ke arahmu, tapi tidak bisa membencimu…

"Ini...", Jae Hyung kemudian mendiamkan nasinya yang mendingin. Hanya memperhatikan caraku menyantap makanan.

"Kau ada masalah minnie…?", suaramu khawatir, aku diam sedetik untuk memandangmu. Ya! aku jengah denganmu!

"Aniyo...", lalu aku kembali menyeruput rakus sup telurku.

"Oh iya! Changmin... apa tadi malam kau yang membawaku ke studio saat aku mabuk?", tanyamu tiba-tiba dengan nada datar dan mata bulat penasaran.

Bruuussshhh!

Kuah sup telur itu menyembur. Sebagian besar mengenai muka Yoochun Hyung yang akhirnya berhasil menyumpit sayurannya.

"Ah... mianhae Hyung...", panikku. Jae Hyung membantu Yoochun Hyung membersihkan wajah dan bajunya. Ia melempar tatapan heran padaku, tapi aku segera berpaling.

"Miaaan Hyung...", Yoochun Hyung tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana... kalian teruskan saja makan... aku ganti baju dulu...".

"Aku bantu, Chunnie...", Jae Hyung pergi membuntutinya. Tinggal kita berdua sekarang. Senyap.

"kau kenapa?", tanyamu cemas saat aku sudah kembali duduk. Mata elangmu ditingkapi mimik konyol saat kau cemas. Ahh... aku tidak pernah bisa marah.

"Aniyo... tidak, bukan apa-apa... dan soal tadi, aku tidak menemani Hyung sampai beres makan... ingat? Aku ditelepon temanku yang ingin bertemu... jadi aku pergi duluan...", lancar. Aku punya bakat berakting sepertinya.

"Begitu? Aneh... aku justru ingat kau menemaniku minum sampai beres... yah... tapi setelah itu tidak ingat apa-apa... yah, mungkin aku mengigau saja... hahaha... pria sepertimu tidak akan cukup sabar menunggui namja menyedihkan sepertiku kan…", matamu mengawang. Kau menyendok sesendok nasi tanpa menikmati rasanya. Mengunyahnya dengan ekspresi hambar.

"Apa Jae Hyung lagi? Kapan Hyung akan berhenti... bukankah Yoochun Hyung adalah sahabat Hyung yang paling penting di dunia ini...?", kau mengirimkan tatapan tidak nyaman dengan desakanku.

"Mian... aku hanya tidak ingin melihat salah satu dari kita sedih…".

"Ne... ne... eh? Itu ada nasi di bibirmu…", kau menyingkirkannya dengan ibu jarimu.

"Glek!" Jangan cegukan lagi!

"Glek...! Glek! Glek! Glek! Glek! Ekkkglek!" buru-buru tanganku meraih gelas, meneguk perlahan isinya sampai tandas.

"Kau jadi aneh ya?", ucapmu sambil menyimpan sumpitmu dan mengambilkan air tambahan untukku.

"Glek... glek... glek...", tatapanmu cemas, aku sedikit terharu jadinya. Eh? Kenapa wajahmu jadi semakin mendekat! Hey... sana menjauh menjauh... hush... hushhh...

Ahhhh~ cegukanku jadi makin cepat?!

"Glek... uhmmmp...", kau menciumku? Lagi? Kenapa kau senang sekali pada bibirku sih?

"HYUNG!", jeritan protesku untungnya hanya menggema di sekitar dapur.

"Apa-apaan? Aku bukan gay! Jadi jangan sekali-kali menciumku lagi!",kau tersenyum jahil.

"Cegukannya berhenti kan?", ujarmu senang dengan nada mengejek bak pahlawan.

"Hya! Hyung! Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh menciumku sembarangan!", aku mengusap-usap bibirku sampai panas. pria ini! Dasar gila! Tidak waras! Ahhh~ tapi aku...

"Hahaha... kaburrr~", kau membawa nampan makanan ke kamar Junsu Hyung, berjalan cepat menghindari jitakan dan tendanganku.

"Yunho Hyung!", aku menjerit geram.

Setelah beberapa detik aku bisa mendengar derit pintu kamar Junsu Hyung yang kau buka. Aku tersenyum. Memegangi dadaku yang seperti akan meluap karena gembira.

"Yunho Hyung... saranghaeee...", kugigit bibir bawahku, merasakan rasa manis gula dan pahit kopi kesukaanmu di bibirku.

"eh? Apa?", seketika aku berbalik. Dan mendapati Yoochun dan Jaejoong Hyung sudah kembali ke arah dapur. Menyelidikku. Mereka mendengar gumamanku?

Aisssh! Sarapan yang benar-benar payah!

-oO-身長差のない恋人-Oo-

Junsu POV

Seseorang memasuki kamarku dengan langkah teliti. Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan mendapati leader kami tersenyum dengan senampan makanan hangat untukku.

"Sarapan dulu Jun...", ucapnya mendekat. Aku menatapnya kosong. Lebih berharap mereka melupakanku. Hidupku sudah hancur. Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi.

Suaraku... akh! Suaraku... beberpa waktu yang lalu aku baru saja bertengkar dengan leaderku ini karena keinginanku untuk bernyanyi solo... yah... setelah 7 tahun merajut selimut kesuksesan bersama... sepertinya aku terlena dan mengharapkan kehangatan yang lebih dari sekedar kesuksesan band kami.

"Kau harus makan... mau kusuapi?", aku menggeleng. Lalu menyendok sup hangat dari meja lipat di atas tubuhku.

Yunho Hyung tersenyum, senyum yang mengayomi. Sulit dipercaya aku hampir melepaskan persahabatan kami untuk kontrak 200 juta won... dan batal! Mereka sekarang entah hilang ke mana? Perusahaan rekaman itu…

Yunho Hyung berjalan mendekati jendela kamarku, membuka tirainya yang sengaja tetap kututup.

"Sinar matahari pagi bagus untuk tubuh, Jun... banyak vitamin E dan D…", ucapnya sambil mengikat kedua tirai yang menjuntai panjang itu ke pengaitnya masing-masing.

Aku menyuap beberapa sendok nasi perlahan. Yunho Hyung duduk mengawasiku di pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan sayang seorang sahabat, "Enak?", tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat seakan–akan menginginkan makananku juga.

Aku tertawa dan mengangguk saja.

Mianhe Hyung... mianhae... jika aku tidak egois meminta keluar waktu itu! Jika aku tidak tersulut emosi dan pergi ke bar hari itu! Andai saja... aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan bos Amerika yang akan mengontrakku itu, mungkin aku tidak akan begitu saja meminum minuman gratis yang diberikan namja brengsek itu! Andai saja... seandainya saja... Hyung... mian…

"Hyung... jeongmal... mianhamnida...", suara serakku kupaksakan bicara. Kau mengacak rambutku dan meninju lenganku pelan.

"Yeah... We are family, Jun... don't be afraid... we always stay here for you... no matter about your voice or anything... just trust to me, Force is five. And we never stop pray, we wish you stand there just like the first time... like the first Force performed in big stage, ok?", Yunho Hyung tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida...", aku menitikkan sedikit bintik-bintik air. Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku lagi.

"Dasar Junsu... hahaha".

"…Hyung… Kau bau!", dia tergelak, saat aku menutup hidungku. Pria ini... dasar payah.

Jangan-jangan dia lagi yang masak sup telur? asin... *_*

-oO-身長差のない恋人-Oo-

Author POV

3 orang itu sudah siap dengan kostumnya masing-masing. Grup band mereka beraliran pop-rock dengan sediiikiiit sentuhan jazz terkadang juga country, dan ternyata mereka cukup diterima di masyarakat.

"Hmmm... sejak kapan?", Jaejoong, membuka suara di antara kemencekaman suasana. Tapi itu bukan kalimat ramah yang menyenangkan untuk memulai obrolan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Joongie...?", bukan Changmin yang menjawab, tapi Yoochun yang kebingungan dengan sikap kekasihnya yang seperti terbakar cemburu.

"Diamlah Chunnie... dia menipu kita semua selama ini! Berpura-pura menjadi namja polos yang normal! Padahal kau ingin menggoda Yunnie kan?!".

"Lalu Hyung marah? Jika yang kusuka Yoochun Hyung? Apa Hyung akan semarah ini?", Yoochun semakin bingung. Dan semakin merasa janggal dengan kemarahan Jaejoong. Changmin benar.

_Jae tidak pernah secemburu itu saat aku bahkan begitu khawatir pada __J__unsu,__dan mengabaikannya?_

"Kau...!", Jaejoong nyaris saja melayangkan tinjunya kepada Changmin yang duduk santai di bangku belakang van mereka, jika tidak tiba-tiba Yunho membuka pintu.

"Wow! Ada apa ini? Ada keributan di sini?", Yunho bertanya santai sambil menurunkan perlahan tinju Jaejoong.

"Aniyo Hyung...", Yunho mengerenyit. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yoochun memanggilnya Hyung? Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMP dan Yoochun tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu. seperti membuat jarak pemisah?!

"Jinjja? Aku harap kalian memang tidak membuat kerusuhan... karena kita punya tamu...", Yunho menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah penuh misteri lalu berbalik dan menampakkan sosok lain di belakang tubuhnya.

"JUNSU!", teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Tebak! Junsu setuju untuk ikut show kita malam ini... yah... walau dia hanya akan bermain gitar saja... tapi yang terpenting Force is five, baby... come on! The world has been waiting...!", Yunho menepuk punggung Junsu untuk naik lebih dulu kemudian ia masuk. Mobil van itu tiba-tiba saja riuh oleh kata-kata semangat dan motivasi untuk menyemangati Junsu. Melupakan masalah beberapa menit yang lalu...

-oO-身長差のない恋人-Oo-

Lampu panggung menyala menyorot ke depan wajah 5 orang pria.

"And The Legend Band of South Korea! FORCEEEEEE!", excited host itu memperkenalkan mereka. Riuh tepuk tangan. Musik dimulai...

_Some days, feel my soul has left my body_  
_Feel I'm floating high above me_  
_Like I'm looking down upon me_

_Start sinking, every time I get to thinking_  
_It's easier to keep on moving_  
_Never stop to let the truth in_

_Sometimes I feel like it's all been done_  
_Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one_  
_Sometimes I wanna change everything I've ever done_  
_I'm too tired to fight and yet too scared to run_

_And if I stop for a minute_  
_I think about things I really don't wanna know_  
_And I'm the first to admit it_  
_Without you I'm a liner stranded in an ice flo_  
_I feel like a thief who has no faith_  
_Maybe more than by the grade_  
_Of the drugs you took that day_

_Sinking in the pain he's been inflicting_  
_Yet he's feeling like the victim_  
_Just a horoscope's to blame_

_Sometimes I feel like a little lost child_  
_Sometimes I feel like the chosen one_  
_Sometimes I wanna shout out 'til everything goes quiet_  
_Sometimes I wonder why I was ever born_

_And if I stop for a minute_  
_I think about things really I don't wanna know_  
_And I'm the first to admit it_  
_Without you I'm child and so wherever you go_  
_I will follow_

musik berhenti sesaat... lalu kemudian terdengar duet bass Changmin dan gitar Yoochun... lalu serangan rap dari Yunho...

_One... yeah..._  
_And baby you are just beautiful from crown to your cuticles_  
_You held down my two sons, you never frown when duty calls_  
_You know me, I gave you more than you can handle_  
_But you still keep a handle on it, even when I take something beautiful and vandal on it_  
_No more females? Well how come my emails got notes on a scandal_  
_It's like Eve with the apple,_  
_A priest in the chapel_  
_Overcome by the devil's tackle_  
_I'm still shackled the bad til I know_  
_I'm such a hassle every time I let my thoughts go_  
_I get baffled so I hardly pause_  
_I just crossed seas with these gnarly broads_  
_Cos it hurts me just to see what I finally lost_  
_So I guess I'm just a fiend_  
_Consumed by the scene_  
_The stage and the screens_  
_Where it's just me and __J__unsu..._

Junsu tersenyum merasa tersanjung Yunho mengganti sedikit liriknya untuk menyemangatinya.

sedikit suara Jaejooong.

_And if I stop for a minute_  
_I think about things I really don't wanna know_

Yoochun melanjutkan…

_So I guess I'm just a f__r__iend_  
_Consumed by the scene_

_And I'm the first to admit it_  
_Without you I'm a liner stranded in an ice floe_

Yoochun menarik nafas dan melantunkan lagi sisa liriknya...

_The stage and the screens_  
_Where it's just me and you friends_… *ini lirik Stop For A Minutenya Keane feat K'Naan... ^_^

Musik berhenti, kembang api meluncur dari pinggir panggung. 5 pria itu kembali, menjadi cahaya di tengah bara api... 5 bintang yang tak akan padam...

-oO-身長差のない恋人-Oo-

"Joongie... aku ingin bicara…", Yoochun menarik tangan Jaejoong paksa ke balkon sebelum mencapai ruang ganti.

"Isssshhh! Ada ap sih? Aku lelah tau!", Jaejoong sudah hendak meninggalkan Yoochun sampai…

"Apa aku bukan kekasihmu lagi, Jae?", Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah setajam itu.

"Kau mabuk, Chunnie-ah... tentu saja hanya kau... kau punya pikiran buruk dari mana? Ahhh... pasti si magnae kurang ajar itu kan? Akan kuhajar dia nanti!", Yoochun mengerenyit dan menggeleng.

"Aniyo... katakan saja yang sebenarnya... APA AKU SUDAH TAK BERARTI BUATMU JAE!", Yoochun berteriak. Tidak perduli masih banyak staff yang berlalu lalang.

"shuuut... pelankan suaramu... seseorang bisa mendengar kita!", ucap Jaejoong sambil kembali mendekat ke arah Yoochun.

"KALAU BEGITU... JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!", Jae sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir akan diinterogasi seperti ini. Yoochun adalah kekasih terbaiknya, polos dan tidak banyak bertanya.

"JAWAB!", diteriaki seperti itu Jaejoong kalap juga.

"Ne, aku mencintai Yunho! Kau puas sekarang? Baiklah, kita putus, aku sudah bosan denganmu!", Yoochun tersentak kaget.

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan keras menghantam rahang Jaejooong.

"Hhh… kalau begitu aku juga keluar dari band ini!".

"APA?!", tiba-tiba saja 3 orang member lain yang diberitahu ada keributan datang dan berteriak bersamaan.

"Jika bukan dia yang keluar!", menunjuk Yunho.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan bertahan! Dasar pengkhianat!", Yoochun pergi dengan menabrak bahu Yunho.

"Chun... ada apa?!", Yunho mengejar pria itu dan menangkap lengannya, lalu dihempaskan oleh Yoochun.

"Merebut kekasihku dan masih berpura-pura sebagai sahabat terbaikku? Cih...!", Yunho tersentak seakan tersadar dari tidur panjangnya yang melenakan.

"Chuuun... mianhae...", lirihnya, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

Sementara Junsu hanya tercekat dengan kejadian barusan. mengurung diri di kamar bukan ide bagus, pikirnya. Ia jadi tak tahu apa-apa... ia hanya bisa mengusapi punggung Jaejoong yang naik turun oleh tangis yang pecah.

Sementara Changmin membatu oleh sebuah penyesalan, "Harusnya tadi, aku tak usah bicara...", lirihnya. Gumaman yang hanya dirinya yang tahu...

Changmin sadar, jika force bubar… itu salahnya!

-oO-身長差のない恋人-Oo-

TBC


	4. 遠くまで

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho &... ehmmm... Shim Changmin... ~-~v**

**Other Cast: ChunJaeSu...**

**Type: ****Boy ****x**** Boy *seperti biasa... ekekekeke***

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, apa lagi ya? Maklum author belum ngerti Angst, dkk... -_-v**

**Rate: ****NC 17? *author juga belum ngerti yang kayak beginian... _ #ini author ngertinya apa sih? =,=a***

**Length: ****4 of ?**

**Disclaimer *tumben pake? -_-a*:**** They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

-oO-遠くまで-Oo-

Yoochun POV

"_T__entu saja kita akan sukses!__Bersama sahabat sepertimu__.__.. apa sih y__an__g tidak bisa aku lakukan_?", itu kalimatmu. Bertahun lalu. Rasanya baru tersadar bahwa kita menua tanpa terasa.

Lampu hijau. Bodoh sekali melamunkan pengkhianat sepertimu sampai diklaksoni beberapa mobil. Pengkhianat dan sahabat. Aku baru menyadari juga betapa mudahnya bagimu untuk mendapat dua status itu kini... ahhh... aku butuh nikotin.

Asap mengepul, "hhh...", aku sedang tidak ingin membentuk macam-macam dari asap putih penuh racun itu. sudah jarang aku menghisap rokok seingatku, sejak megnae itu datang. Dia tidak pernah melarang. Hanya setiap kali akan mengeluarkan sepuntung tembakau itu, ia akan menatapku teramat dingin dan berkata, "Kau yakin?", sambil memandangi puntung rokok dan mataku bergantian dengan tatapan bijak nan galak selayaknya bapak. pantas saja dia cepat tua... Dan aku akan selalu mengalah. Lagipula... asma ku membuatku kalah… Setidaknya jikapun aku merokok, hanya di depan Joongie... ia tidak pernah protes, justru ikut menikmati setiap kali aku membuat macam-macam bentuk dari kepulan di mulutku. Hhh... kenangan... mungkin sekarang yang paling Joongie ingat adalah tamparanku. Tidak masalah. Maka yang akan aku ingat nanti adalah pengkhianatannya. Dorm? Kenapa menyetir kemari? Mondar–mandir di jalanan kota Seoul dengan jendela terbuka dan asap rokok di tangan? Takdir sepertinya menjalankan misinya sendiri tanpa aku tahu... aku merasa tetap harus kembali... Yakin. Mereka pasti sedang khawatir di dalam apartment minimalis kami. Kulirik ponselku.

"14 panggilan…", Joongie dan Yunho bersaing. 7 panggilan dari Joongie… akh aku harus berhenti memanggil seperti itu... dan 6 panggilan dari Yunho. 1 panggilan dari Junsu. Changmin? Dia tidak terlalu peduli mungkin. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir yang ia cintai hanya makanan dan koleksi gamenya, tidak sadar kalau Yunho nyelip di hatinya... tidak sadar juga, bahwa sahabatku itu telah menyenggolku keluar dari penguasaan hati Jaejoong… Benar-benar pria yang tak tertebak...

Mobil Fordku yang cukup lebar tidak kekurangan lahan parkir. Satu-satunya yang membuatku tertahan lama di tempat ini adalah hatiku. Kegundahan yang merayap perlahan. Setiap bagian darinya disemati duri yang membuat hatiku berdarah-darah. Hiperbolis. Kujatuhkan puntung rokok kelimaku ke tanah. Menginjaknya. Membuat baranya padam.

"Huft! Baiklah Park Yoochun... kau harus menyingkirkan barang-barangmu…", lalu melangkah tegap dengan kesakitan di tiap inchi jarak berkurang.

-oO-遠くまで-Oo-

Junsu POV

Hening.

"Kau mengatakan apa saja?", tenggorokanku masih sakit setiap kali bicara. Tapi untuk saat ini, akan lebih sakit lagi jika aku tidak bertanya. sakit oleh penasaran.

"Yah... aku keceplosan Hyung... mian…", kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku Changmin.

"Hmmm... memang bilang apa saja?", aku mengutuki wajah Changmin yang terlihat begitu pasrah jika harus dihukum seumur hidupnya. Untuk seoarang pria yang baru saja membuat keadaan band yang berdiri selama tujuh tahun? Harus bubar karena sebuah rahasia yang tak benar tersimpan. Innocent face. Jika begini aku tidak tega, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya apa saja yang ia katakan-yah... jika ia tak juga menjawab-.

"Entahlah... Yoochun Hyung, mendesakku terus sesaat sebelum tampil, dan yang aku ingat aku sangat kesal... jadi... yah... aku katakan bahwa, mereka mulai menjalin hubungan sejak kau sakit dan Yoochun begitu sibuk mengurusmu...", semua orang sibuk mengurusku rasanya? Bahkan mereka yang hanya tahu aku dari benda yang nyaris tahu segalanya-baiklah kita menamakannya internet- mengirimi banyak surat untuk menyemangatiku... Lalu, leader kami memanfaatkan keadaan? Itukah yang ingin kau katakan?

Klik

Suara kunci pintu dorm.

"Hyung...", Changmin menghampiri Yoochun yang berdiri dengan pandangan hambar di dekat pintu masuk dorm.

"Hai… Min-ah…", dia memaksakan senyum. Seulas saja pada Changmin dan seulas lagi padaku. Lalu segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung... kau akan...", sakitnya makin menjadi. Tenggorokanku makin tercekat.

"Untuk sementara waktu... lebih baik aku pergi bukan?", katanya sambil memasukkan beberapa kemeja ke dalam sebuah kopor kecil.

"Hyung... tidak perlu melakukannya...", Changmin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dingin di belakangku. Sama seperti tadi, seulas senyum memoles wajah Yoochun Hyung, "Aku tidak punya pilihan saat ini...".

"Tapi... Hyung benar-benar tidak perlu melakukannya…", Changmin merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar. geming. Aku bertahan di depan pintu kamar Yoochun Hyung.

"Ini bukan salahmu...", ia menatap Changmin iba, seakan tahu bahwa gundah yang menggerogoti pria muda itu adalah rasa bersalah.

"Aniyo... aku tetap bersalah... tapi bukan karena itu Hyung…", Yoochun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang seperti tak dapat dibekukan.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi". Aku melangkah masuk takut-takut, "Changmin benar Hyung...", dahi lebar tertutupi poni itu mengerut. Untuk beberapa saat ia menghentikan keasyikannya melipat pakaian.

"HYAAA! PARK YOOCHUN!", Jaejong Hyung?

Jaket hitamnya penuh bau alkohol. Ia pasti mabuk.

"Hyung...", sedikit di luar dugaan, Changmin menjadi yang perdana menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau mabuk?", Changmin hendak memapah tubuh Jae Hyung yang semakin oleng. Namun, dengan sedikit kekuatan maksud baik Changmin ditepis oleh Jae Hyung.

"Kau...", Jae Hyung menahan rahang Changmin dalam genggamannya.

"Mencintai Yunnie sejak dulu kan? Hahahaha", aku masih diam mengamati keadaan. Tidak boleh gegabah. Dan untuk sekilas tatap, aku mendapati wajah terluka Yoochun. Cinta yang besar, membawa luka yang besar…

"Sudahlah Hyung... kita ke kamarmu... aku akan bantu ganti bajumu...", Changmin berusaha lagi. Kali ini dengan kesungguhan yang lebih. Tapi ditepis lagi.

"Park... Yoochun...", Jae Hyung berjalan dengan tubuh miring ke arah Yoochun Hyung yang duduk di ranjangnya tanpa berkedip sejak tadi.

"Kau puas sekarang? Hah…? Katakan, kau PUAAAASSS?!", Jae Hyung berteriak, tidak bersisa suara lembutnya. Seakan sebelumnya suara lembut itu adalah kefanaan dan sosoknya yang kinilah kenyataan.

"Apa sekarang kau juga akan membuatku pergi? Hmmm?", entah bagaimana suara Jaejoong Hyung sesaat barusan kembali lembut bahkan nyaris mendesah. Yoochun mencari mataku dan Changmin. Meminta penjelasan sesingkat dan sejelas mungkin. Kalimat tanya di matanya begitu kentara, "Apa maksudnya dengan 'juga'?", seperti 2 jiwa yang terikat, aku dan Changmin bermufakat untuk diam.

Jaejoong Hyung membuka resleting jaket hitamnya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. Beberapa baju yang Yoochun susun berjatuhan di lantai, "Kau mau ke mana?", tiba-tiba saja Jae Hyung berbalik, dengan tatapan sayu ke arah Yoochun.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi…".

"Maksudmu?", ditanya begitu wajah Jae Hyung berbalik membelakangi Yoochun. Dan beberapa cegukan akibat pengaruh minuman bergema di dalam kamar. Yoochun hyung balik menatap kami yang hanya menyaksikan di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"Jae Hyung yang akan memberitahumu... kami pergi…", tanganku terasa ditarik oleh lengan panjang itu. suara Changmin tidak terdengar sedih, bukan juga penyesalan, tapi menyebutnya suara kemenangan juga bukan… hanya... datar... itu saja.

-oO-遠くまで-Oo-

Author POV

"Hyung...", sedikit waspada Yoochun membalik tubuh Jaejoong.

"Chunnie…", mata Jaejoong sendu seakan menahan sembilu. Dada Yoochun naik turun perlahan, berusaha keras bernapas seperti seharusnya... semarah apapun ia pada Jaejoong saat ini, ia pernah merasakan menjadi kekasih pria yang nyaris tak berdaya kini...

"Apa maksud Hyung dengan 'aku akan membuatmu pergi juga'?", ini mengherankan. Ia yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi. Dan sekarang Jaejoong bilang ia akan membuatnya pergi? Juga? Memangnya siapa yang sudah pergi? Tunggu dulu... Yoochun menyadari sesuatu, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan bergegas ke kamar sebelah, "Yunho...".

Klik

Knop pintu diputar, gelap menyelubungi sekitar. Kamar itu gulita. Yoochun mencari stopkontak selama beberapa detik.

Klik

Benderang oleh cahaya putih. Dan genderang ditabuh dalam dada Yoochun. Kamar itu bersih. Seperti biasanya. Jaejoonglah yang sering membantu pengurus di sini merapikan kamar member-member lainnya... tapi... pernak-pernik kamar milik Yunho seperti melenyap.

Pigura-pigura foto...

Poster-poster tokoh...

Kertas-kertas memo...

Jam weker kuno...

Yoochun kembali ke kamarnya. Cukup yang ia lihat, sekarang waktunya mendengarkan penjelasan...

"Hyung... di mana Yunho?", tercekat sendiri Yoochun dengan panggilannya pada Jaejoong. Hyung? Lucu sekali... dulu saat berkenalan, ialah yang beriskeras agar tak perlu memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Hyung, sekarang?

"Dia pergi...", Jaejoong tengah memeluk guling putih Yoochun sekarang. Dibalut selimut Yoochun yang hangat, dan menjawab pertanyaan mantan kekasihnya setengah antusias.

"Pergi?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bukan? Jika bukan dia... maka kau yang akan pergi...", kali ini Yoochun menemukan nada bicara datar Jaejoong berduet dengan getar.

"Hyung...", Yoochun merasa harus menggigit lidahnya agar tidak salah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Dia yang meminta pada manager. Kepergian mendadak. Pembatalan kontrak. Kau membuat Yunho terlilit hutang dan kesedihan...", getaran itu semakin berkurang.

"Joo… aish... jadi sekarang aku yang bersalah, Hyung?", Yoochun mendekati pria yang bahkan wajahnya saja tak dapat ia pandang kini.

"Aniyo... ini salahku… hahhhahhh…", terdengar sarkatis. Tawa Jaejoong barusan adalah yang paling menyedihkan sepanjang tawa yang pernah Yoochun dan Jaejoong bagi. Yoochun tidak bersuara, meskipun keheranan. Ia menunggu, bersabar sedikit agar Jaejoong mau bicara sendiri pada akhirnya...

"Aku cemburu. Dengan perhatianmu pada Junsu, aku tahu itu karena insiden yang ia dapatkan... tapi… ahhh... akulah yang memanfaatkan situasi, sejak lama aku tahu Yunho tertarik padaku, tapi terdahului olehmu, jadi... awalnya aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan keberadaan Yunho untuk kecemburuanmu…", Jaejoong berbalik. Tetap memeluk guling.

"Tidak disangka, hatiku kemudian tak lagi utuh... sebagian kepingannya menyatu dengan perasaan Yunho... itu sebabnya aku cemburu pada rasa suka Changmin...", Yoochun memegangi dadanya. Degup jantungnya terdengar jelas lewat sentuhan kulit tangannya.

"Lalu sekarang?", Yoochun masih belum memiliki kepatriotan untuk mendekati figur rapuh di atas ranjangnya itu.

"Jujur saja... jika kau mengharapkan sebuah permintaan maaf yang sentimentil atau perasaan bersalah yang didramatisir, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya…", Yoochun nyaris tidak percaya kalimat barusan dikatakan oleh seorang pria yang mabuk berat.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan aku dapatkan?", Yoochun melemparkan kalimat barusan dengan nada paling angkuh yang ia miliki.

"Maaf... Chunnie", Yoochun tercekat, semalaman ini ia berusaha keras membuang panggilan sayangnya pada Jaejoong, tapi pria ini...?

Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang Yoochun tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arah pria itu, lalu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu. Rasanya berabad tak juga sampai ia ke pintu, Yoochun sama sekali tak bergerak membantu memapahnya.

"Begitu saja?", Yoochun bergumam. Ia memperhatikan ranjangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Menemukan jejak basah yang janggal pada guling dan bantalnya.

_A__pa __J__oongie menangis_?, pikiran aneh. Yoochun tahu Jaejoong benci air mata. Dia mungkin nampak manja selama menjadi kekasihnya, tapi tidak pernah, tidak sekali waktupun ia menangis di hadapan Yoochun, kecuali petang tadi, dan sekarang?

Sedikit tergesa Yoochun menyusul langkah sempoyongan pria tadi.

"Joongie...", ia memeluk prianya dari belakang. Jaejoong yang barusan masih bersusah payah menekuri dinding kamar agar bisa berjalan, mulai memberontak. Tapi Yoochun mendekapnya labih erat. Semakin memberontak semakin erat.

"Mianhae... Hyung…", Yoochun membisikkan kalimat itu dengan wajah yang membenam di tengkuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tangannya masih gelagapan berusaha lepas akhirnya menyerah. Berpasrah.

"Aku yang salah... bukan kau...", Jaejoong meraba tangan Yoochun yang mendekap dadanya.

"Aku yang egois... aku yang salah...", Jaejoong memulai sebuah kegiatan yang paling ia benci di dunia: menangis.

Yoochun membalik tubuh Jaejoong, "Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi...", suara itu menyihir. Lebih memabukkan dari minuman keras manapun yang pernah Jaejoong tenggak. Dan... bibir pria itu terasa lebih manis dari arak apapun yang pernah ia coba...

Itu sentuhan bibir pertama setelah tiga bulan terakhir... Jaejoong mengingatnya dengan baik. Lembut, tidak memaksa kehendak. Hanya berusaha menghancurkan jarak yang selama ini tercipta tanpa sadar. Batas yang memisahkan keduanya hingga membuahkan pertengkaran dan kebohongan.

-oO-遠くまで-Oo-

"Mmm…", Changmin dan Junsu berpandangan. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu penasaran.

"Chunjae couple happy ending...?", komentar Junsu tak yakin.

Changmin mengangguk. Masih sedikit miris. Mereka bahagia? Lalu Yunho? Meski senang itu artinya kemungkinan Yunho dan Jaejoong bersatu menipis... tapi...

"Sebaiknya hyung istirahat...", Changmin lalu lebih dulu berlalu dari dekat kamar Yoochun tempat mereka menguping tadi.

Junsupun segera meninggalkan sudut gelap itu sebelum mendengar 'kegiatan' pasangan itu dalam kamar lebih jauh, "Menurutmu.. apa itu artinya Yunho Hyung bisa kembali?", Changmin berbalik menatap Junsu dengan pandangan hambar.

"Entahlah... Yunho Hyung sudah terlanjur berbicara pada manager... dan... aku tidak yakin kondisinya akan sama, kita semua tahu sejak dulu-kecuali Yoochun Hyung- bahwa Yunho Hyung benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong Hyung...", kalimat itu menggantung di awang-awang pikiran gundah Changmin.

"Kau benar... uhukkkhukhoekkk...", Junsu terbatuk tiba-tiba. Darah menguar dari sudut bibirnya. Changmin dengan sigap mengambil saputangan dari dalam saku celananya dan mengelap sudut bibir Hyungnya.

"Hyung harus istirahat...", Changmin memapah Junsu, namun sampai di tangga, Junsu melepaskan rangkulan Changmin.

"Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan dia kan? Aku tak apa... kau pasti dari tadi ingin sekali mencarinya...", Changmin menatap Junsu tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah... jangan pura-pura bodoh! Semua orang di dunia ini tahu IQmu lebih besar daripada aku...", Changmin masih kukuh dengan caranya memandang Junsu. Penuh kebingungan.

"Maksud Hyung... aku mencari Yunho Hyung?", Changmin mengeja pertanyaannya hati-hati sambil menatap saputangannya yang ternoda muntahan darah Junsu. Changmin menatapnya bimbang.

"Lagipula aku akan baik-baik saja setelah minum obat dan sedikit membaca berita soal FC SEOUL... hehehe…", Junsu terkekeh dengan nada nyaman, nyaris tidak tertingkahi oleh suara beratnya yang menyakitkan. Bahkan untuk sekedar didengar.

Changmin mengimbangi kekehan Junsu dengan senyum, "Baiklah...", lalu ia berbalik. Mengambil jas kulit hitamnya dan sarung tangan motornya. Junsu memperhatikan Changmin yang begitu lancar mengenakan atributnya satu persatu.

"Annyeong Hyung...!", helm hitam Changmin tergenggam erat. Sebelum mencapai pintu keluar, Junsu mengejarnya.

"Kau mungkin butuh ini...", Changmin menatap helm putih yang ditenteng Junsu.

"Ne, gomawo... aku berangkat...", Junsu mengangguk. Dan sosok jangkung itu mengabur dari pandangan mata oriental Junsu.

-oO-遠くまで-Oo-

Changmin POV

Aku sudah mencarinya ke apartmentnya dan beberapa apartment sahabatnya yang kukenal. Tapi pria itu seperti benar-benar melenyap. Setelah keputusan gilanya untuk keluar demi keberlangsungan 'Force', aku masih harus menebak-nebak hal gila apa lagi yang mungkin dilakukan pria ini? Dia memang pria penuh kejutan dan hal-hal gila, saat pertama bertemu ia begitu pendiam dan terlihat dingin... lalu kemudian tiba-tiba saja berubah manja saat maid bar tempat pertemuan pertamaku dengang 'Force' mendahulukan pesananku yang datang belakangan. Karismanya di mataku luluh lantak dalam sekejap.

Lalu... musim dingin pertamaku sebagai bassist Force, di mana van Force terjebak badai salju hingga harus bermalam di sebuah motel kecil yang bahkan air panaspun tak ada... aku ingat dengan telatennya ia menjerang air beberapa teko untuk setiap dari kami mandi... hahaha… Aku ingat wajah bodohnya yang begitu lelah saat tahu giliran ia mandi, gas untuk menyalakan kompor habis...

Musim gugur keduaku bersama Force, album kedua Force di Jepang meledak melebihi kekuatan bom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki... yang aku ingat aku terjebak di tengah kerumunan masa yang marah karena kehabisan tiket konser. Dan meski konser telah usai mereka tetap bertahan dan menjebak bus tour kami. Aku ingat bagaimana dengan gagahnya pria ini naik ke atap bus dan menenangkan masa, ia mengambil gitar Yoochun dan memainkan sedikit pertunjukan gratis untuk mereka... GILA! satu persatu para pegunjuk rasa itu pergi… dengan hati senang tentu saja...

Ahhh... semakin lama semakin aku kagum pada sosoknya, sampai pada akhirnya aku sadar... ia bukan sekedar sosok kakak... atau teman... atau sahabat... dia... pria yang kudambakan...

Dan terakhir, hal yang membuatku menyadari itu adalah... musim panas tahun ketigaku sebagai personil Force. Kita sedang mengambil beberapa gambar untuk preview album keempat Korea, juga sebagai persiapan konser, temanya adalah bikers. Motor-motor besar... berseliweran dengan kecepatan tinggi di sekitar gunung Namsan dekat menara Seoul. Ahhh... dan itu terjadi... aku tidak tahu apa yang salah... motorku oleng, aku tidak bisa mengerem... dan... itu kecelakaan yang menyakitkan... tubuhku terlempar beberapa meter, dan yang aku ingat sekelebatan kemudian motor sportku yang lumayan besar seakan digelindingkan ke arahku... aku seperti remuk saat itu juga! Dan... dari mana kau? Apa kau malikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku...? Kau menabrakkan motormu untuk menghentikan laju motorku yang nyaris menabrak tubuhku yang sudah tak berdaya. beruntung kau tak celaka karenanya… Aku butuh setengah tahun untuk pulih benar, tapi keajaiban sebenarnya jika mengingat arwah dan badanku belum terpisah... Saat itu aku menyadari, aku membutuhkanmu lebih dari apapun...

Dan... saat inipun begitu...

Hyung, kau di mana?

-oO-遠くまで-Oo-

To Be Continued…


	5. I Was Right, Wasn't I?

**Author: Jung Yunra**

**Main Cast: Jung Yunho &... ehmmm... Shim Changmin... ~-~v**

**Other Cast: ChunJaeSu...**

**Type: ****Boy ****x**** Boy *seperti biasa... ekekekeke***

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, apa lagi ya? Maklum author belum ngerti Angst, dkk... -_-v**

**Rate: ****NC 17? *author juga belum ngerti yang kayak beginian... _ #ini author ngertinya apa sih? =,=a***

**Length: ****5 of ?**

**Disclaimer *tumben pake? -_-a*:**** They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

Author POV

Changmin menghentikan laju motornya di depan kedai itu.

"Di mana lagi?", tidak ada tempat lain dalam bayangannya saat ini yang mungkin Yunho Hyungnya kunjungi.

Kecuali jika Yunho sekali lagi nyasar ke gereja, tapi dia bukan orang yang cukup religius untuk mengingat Tuhan saat ini, "Alkohol jauh lebih mudah diingat daripada Tuhan...", gumam Changmin sambil melepas helm hitamnya. Kecelakaan mengerikan yang nyaris membuatnya berpisah dengan kefanaan dunia, tidak membuatnya merasa harus berhenti dari keasyikannya mengendarai motor.

"Kan...?", Changmin menggumam begitu mendapati sesosok pria mabuk yang tengah tertidur di salah satu meja kedai. Wajahnya tertelungkup tak dapat dilihat, badannya diselimuti jas putih panjang kesayangan Yunho.

"Hey... kau yang waktu itu ya...?", seorang pelayan tambun mengenali Changmin. Ia tersenyum sopan.

"Biar aku yang membawanya pulang... kau tidak usah khawatir...", ucap Changmin sekenanya, berusaha sedikit mengakrabkan diri. Ia memang bukan orang yang mudah bercengkrama dengan orang lain.

Pria tambun itu menatapnya sedikit bingung, lalu abai dan berlalu ke arah dapur. Changmin tidak memperhatikan reaksi pria itu, alis uniknya bertemu. Mengerut, menjadikan wajahnya terlihat matang dengan sedikit rasa kalut, "Hyung... kenapa pergi mabuk sendirian?", Changmin terlebih dulu duduk di samping Yunho. Menatap berbotol-botol soju yang sudah lenyap isinya...

"Tidakkah lebih mengasyikkan jika ada yang menemanimu, Hyung…?", Changmin berbicara sendiri. Ingin bermain-main dengan Yunho-Hyungnya. Ia tidak bisa begini jika Yunho dalam keadaan sadar.

"Aku ikut minum sedikit? Kau keberatan...?", Changmin mengambil gelas kecil soju yang sedikit tersisa cairan memabukkan itu. meneguknya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri? Hmmm?", Changmin kini memutar-mutar gelas bening itu, persis seperti yang Yunho lakukan beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Setidaknya aku bisa kau ajak berbincang, kau tidak perlu pedulikan pendapatku... aku hanya ingin bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupmu yang semakin lama semakin kesepian... oh iya! Jaejoong Hyung sudah berbaikan dengan Yoochun Hyung... apa itu artinya kau akan kembali?", diliriknya pria mabuk yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Apa malam ini kita bermalam di studio lagi? Seperti kemarin lusa? Hahaha...", Changmin malu sendiri mengingat kejadian malam itu. Tawanya tertelan deru kendaraan, "Mungkin memang seperti ini part-ku dalam hidupmu... pria yang menemanimu saat kau mabuk, memuaskanmu saat kau tak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan...", tangan Changmin bergerak menyeka sedikit titik basah di sudut mata uniknya. Lalu kembali tersenyum, hingga mata itu menyipit dengan cara yang bukan aneh, namun terlihat tidak biasa.

"Kita pergi Hyung...", Changmin ragu membangunkan Hyungnya. Tapi perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh pria itu... and then...

"Kau uhuk...! kau... si... apa...?", ujar pria mabuk yang tidak Changmin kenali itu. Changmin yang kaget, menjatuhkan tubuh itu lagi ke atas meja. Dan...

Bukkk!

Pria itu kembali terduduk di bangku kayu dengan kasar, "Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Changmin terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab.

"Kau siapa? Dan... jaket itu...?", Changmin mundur teratur dari arahan telunjuk marah pria yang sedikit gempal itu.

"Changmin?", sebuah suara yang changmin kenali...!

"Yunho Hyung…?!", ujar Changmin dengan nada cukup kencang dan terdengar lega. Ia menghambur ke arah Yunho yang membawa kantong pelastik kecil belanjaan bermerk minimarket dekat situ.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?", Changmin tidak peduli. Suara kantong pelastik dan tubuhnya bergesek. Tidak ada suara lain selain itu. Bahkan pria cantik di samping Yunhopun diam saja menyaksikan adegan itu.

"Yang itu Leeteuk dan yang mabuk itu Kangin, sahabatku sejak pertama datang ke Seoul... dia mengajakku minum saat tadi aku meceritakan masalahku padanya... tapi dia yang mabuk duluan...", Yunho menjelaskan sambil meunujuk dua sosok pria di dalam mobil sport miliknya.

"Yunho-yah... besok aku kembalikan mobilmu ya... maaf merepotkan...", Yunho tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan pria yang dikenalkan kepada Changmin sebagai Leeteuk itu.

"Hubungan mereka...?", Changmin bertanya bukan karena tidak tahu, ia bertanya karena takut sok tahu. Yunho tersenyum, "Ya, mereka sepasang kekasih...", pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpaku dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Hyung mau ke mana?", Changmin membuntuti Yunho kembali begitu tersadar ia ditinggal.

"Pulang…", jawab Yunho enteng sambil meminum ramuan herbal yang ia beli tadi untuk menanggulangi rasa mabuknya.

"Iya, tahu... tapi ke mana?", Changmin bertanya dingin.

"Ke apartmentku...", Yunho menenggak tegukan terakhir minuman pahit itu. lalu berhenti dan menyetop taksi.

"Dah minniiieee~", ucap pria dengan celana jeans robek ala anak band itu sok imut. *gak banget... -_-II

"Hyung…!", masih ada yang ingin Changmin katakan. Tapi pria itu sudah terlanjur dibawa lari oleh taksi yang berhentikan tadi.

Changmin bergegas menuju motor spprtnya dan tanpa menggunakan helm mengebut motornya mengejar taksi tadi. Sedikit nekad ia mensejajarkan motornya dengan taksi yang melaju santai itu, meneriakkan nama Yunho. Berharap pria penumpang taksi itu menajwab.

"Hyung...!", itu teriakan kesekian. Dan kaca jendela taksi sedikit terbuka, "Ada apa?", bahasa bibir Yunho berbicara.

"AKU HARUS BICARA!", Changmin berusaha tidak kalah dengan deru angin jalanan yang menerpanya.

Terlihat Yunho meminta sopir taksi itu untuk meminggirkan mobilnya. Changminpun memarkirkan motornya asal di depan taksi itu. Yunho keluar dengan gagah setelah memberi ongkos taksi tadi dengan jumlah yang berlebih.

_Changmin harus punya alasan bagus_... pikir Yunho. 

"Kau kerasukan apa sih…?", begitu mereka berhdapan Yunho langsung memegang kening Changmin. Memastikan pria ini tidak terjangkit virus yang membuat pasiennya ingin bunuh diri. Normal! Punggung tangan Yunho menempel juga ke keningannya, "Suhu kita sama... lalu apa yang membuatmu menjadi tidak waras?", Yunho memandangi pria itu dengan berlipat-lipat kebingungan. Changmin menarik napas panjang dari rangkaian pengaturan napas terengah-negahnya akibat aksi barusan, "Hyung... aku tahu ini akan terdengar lucu... hhhh...", masih ada napas yang menyedak dada Changmin.

"APA?!", tatapan Yunho menajam dan menantang. Changmin seperti kehilangan akal saat memandangnya...

"Hmmmph...", Yunho tidak menyangka akan diserang seperti ini.

Changmin memperdalam ciumannya, mendominasi pagutan dua bibir itu. Yunho masih terlalu kaget untuk membalas. Changmin menutup matanya, yang sejenak lalu bertemu dengan tatapan terkejut Yunho. Memepersilahkan Yunho yang mengambil alih kekuasaan.

"Mmmph...", Changmin bisa merasakan belahan bibir Yunho memijit bibir bawahnya. Matanya semakin merapat, mungkin saja ini mimipi. Dan jika ia membuka mata, ini semua akan berakhir...

Yunho POV

Aku baru menyadarinya. Tangan pria ini unik... panjang, dengan harum sabun pria yang manly namun tetap dengan sedikit tekstur kulit pria yang tak bagitu lembut. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Tapi aku menyukainya.

"Tidak apa kita seperti ini Hyung?", Changmin berbicara di tengkukku. Wajahnya membenam di punggungku sejak mesin motornya kuhidupkan.

"Seperti apa?", aku sedikit meninggikan volume suaraku, bertarung dengan angin jalanan yang bergemuruh.

"Tidakkan kita berpelukan untuk ukuran dua pria yang berboncengan?", ia juga sedikit berteriak. Aku tergelak. Dia masih memikirkan hal semacam itu?

"Kau malu? Ya sudah lepaskan saja pelukannya...", teriakku setelah tawa mereda.

Aku justru merasakan kepalanya menggeleng di punggungku dan dekapannya makin erat memelukku. Aku melepas tangan kriku dari stang motor dan memijat lembut punggung tangannya yang polos. Sarung tangannya kini membungkus tanganku.

"Hyung...?".

"hmmm...", aku melirik speedometer sambil bergumam sebagai jawaban. 100km/jam di jalanan dalam kota? Harusnya aku jadi pembalap saja...

"Kita akan ke mana?", kuukir sebuah senyum yang tak dapat ia lihat.

"Nanti kau tahu...", persimpangan berikutnya aku menukikkan tajam sepeda motor Changmin. Lalu berhenti di pemukiman padat, tepatnya di sebuah gedung tua yang mulai tak terawat.

"Ini... di mana?", Changmin tampak berusaha memasukkan gambaran tempat itu dalam otaknya.

"Dorm pertama Force, jauh sebelum kami memiliki kontrak... aku baru ingat sudah lama ingin mengajakmu kemari...", aku menarik tangannya, wajahnya tampak cuek dan sedikit tak nyaman dengan keadaan amburadul bangunan ini.

"Harus kuakui kami memang tidak begitu merawatnya, waktu itu Jaejoong belum tinggal bersama kami... jadi tidak ada sentuhan kerapian sama sekali di dorm Force dulu...", aku membuka pintu besi tua itu. berderit kemudian.

"Ya... aku bisa melihatnya...", ujar Changmin tanpa antusias sama sekali. Aku tertawa geli saat ia merengut melihat rambutnya yang tersengkut sarang laba-laba.

"Tidak lucu Hyung...", ia berjalan mengikutiku dengan dongkol. Kurasa ia mengharapkan sebuah kamar bersih dengan cahaya romantis yang layak untuk digunakan bercinta.

Aku berjalan saja... santai saja... kurasa aku sudah gila... ini kejutan yang kusiapkan jika suatu hari nanti Jaejoong mau menerimaku sepenuh hatinya, bukan sebagai kekasih gelapnya. Tapi sekarang? Aku malah mengajak magnae menyebalkan ini ke sini?

"Akkkh!", Changmin meringis ketika anak tangga yang ia naiki di belakangku patah dan menjebloskan kaki kanannya. Aku membantunya mengeluarkan kakinya, dan menggendong pria jangkung ini di punggungku.

"Hyung!", pekiknya kaget. Aku sendiri kaget. Ternyata aku bisa mengangkat si tukang makan ini? Hahaha.

"Sebentar lagi sampai...", ucapku lalu mengedip ke arahnya. Imajinasiku saja, atau pria dingin ini kini pipinya memerah? Sedikit-demi sedikit aku mengingat ptongan-potongan adegan malam itu.

Aku menurunkannya lalu memapah pria itu.

"Ini...?", hamparan pegunungan Namsan terlihat gelap dan hijau penuh misteri. Bintang-bintang lebih mudah berkelip di atas kegelapannya.

"Kau suka?", tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. Antusias sekali sepertinya.

"Tunggu sampai kau berbalik ke arah kanan...", dia mamandangku heran. Aku membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan menara Seoul berdiri gagah dengan kecemerlangan cahaya yang memandikannya di tengah gelap malam.

"Indah...", Changmin adalah rockstar sejak pertama kami bertemu. Wataknya dingin dan sulit ditebak. Sikapnya keras dan sulit diatur. Kata indah bukan sesuatu yang sering ia ucapkan.

"Bagaimana jika membantuku berhitung…?", alisnya menyatu, kerutan di wajahnya menambah unik rangkaian yang dicipta Tuhan pada keseluruhan dirinya… Kuabaikan kebingungannya dan mulai berhitung...

"SATU... DUA... TIGAAAAA!".

DUARRR! WUUUSSSSSH!

Beberapa kembang api berseliweran di sekitar menara Seoul. Warna-warna berhamburan bagai kaleng-kaleng cat pecah yang bertubrukan. Langit malam semarak dalam sekejap...

"Sekarang?", tanyaku pada Changmin yang masih mengangakan mulutnya.

Aku tidak peduli. Membalikkan tubuhnya, menopang punggungnya yang melemah. Seiring seranganku pada tubuhnya yang bergelinjang beberapa kali.

"Ahhh...", aku menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan menuju lantai atap yang sengaja selalu kuminta dibersihkan setiap pagi pada petugas kebersihan di sini.

"Hyung... ahhh... saranghaeyo..." aku tersenyum lembut dan berhenti mengerjainya sesaat, "Na do...".

Author POV

Pagi menghangat menjelang siang. Pria muda itu merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi telanjang. Bukankah tadi malam kekasih barunya menanggalkan semua pakaiannya? Atau yang tadi malam hanya mimipi? Ia bangkit, ini bukan di loteng dorm lama Force? Tapi bukan juga kamarnya... bukan juga kamar apartment Yunho Hyung? Pria itu mencari sosok yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. Tapi di sekitar ranjang bobrok itu hanya ada sebuah meja kecil, dan sarapan pagi yang terhidang.

"Hyung...", Changmin memanggil Yunho lemah. Tidak ada sahutan. Yang muncul justru seorang wanita renta yang masih terlihat gesit dari gerak-geriknya.

"Ne, tuan sudah bangun...? Silahkan sarapan dulu," balas si wanita itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Changmin tidak merasa perlu untuk tersenyum atau beramah tamah.

"Kau melihat Yunho?", tanyanya pada wanita itu yang sudah akan mulai membukakan tirai jendela kamar yang terlihat tua itu.

"Tuan muda sudah berangkat ke bandara pagi-pagi sekali, ia memintaku menyuruh anda sarapan setelah anda bangun...", ucap wanita itu sambil memaksakan senyum ringkih.

"Bandara?", Changmin mengabaikan senyum wanita itu. Wanita tua itu masih memasang senyum ringkihnya, yang kalau boleh lancang justru terlihat mengerikan bagi Changmin yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing, "Tuan tidak tahu? Tuan Yunho... akan pergi ke Amerika pagi ini...". begitu saja. Lalu wanita itu berlalu dari kamar kuno itu.

"Amerika?", ia menatap jam weker kuno di dekat sarapannya. Jam 11.13...

_S__ial! Ini sudah siang..._

"Eh?", Changmin menatap secarik kertas di bawah roti isi untuk sarapannya pagi itu. Ia membuka lipatannya dan menemukan tulisan tangan pria yang tadi malam memeluknya hangat:

_Hi!_

_bukan kalimat pembuka surat yg romantis_, pikir Changmin.

_Baiklah... sudah kukatakan... aku bukan pria y__an__g mudah menunjuk__k__an perasaan, aku bahkan memilih menempatkan surat perpisahan ini di bawah roti lapis kar__e__na tahu satu hal y__an__g akan selalu menarik perhatianmu adalah makanan,__hehehe...__Baik__lah__,__aku yakin saat ini kau bahkan tidak tersenyum untuk candaanku y__an__g payah barusan. __A__ku harap itu murni kar__e__na lelucon payahku,__bukan kar__e__na kepergianku..._

_Aku tidak mengatakannya semalam padamu... kau terlalu as__y__ik mendesah,__kita tak punya waktu untuk berbicara,__lagi pula aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dan kupikir aku akan menjadi pria y__an__g sangat jahat,__jika merusak kenangan kita semalam...__Aku akan pergi. Mungkin nyonya Oh sudah mengatakannya padamu? Amerika. Itu sekitar 10.000km dari Seoul jika aku tidak salah... ayahku memintaku melanjutkan perusahaannya di sana. Permintaan lama,__sebelumnya tidak pernah kupertimbangkan,__kar__e__na __F__orce adalah hidupku. Tapi kemarin__,__t__ernyata aku adalah sesuatu y__an__g harus pergi jika aku ingin __F__orce tetap hidup.__Ironis ya?__ H__ahahaha...__ah aku yakin kau semakin muak dengan leluconku.__ T__api... terimakasih kar__ena__ tetap mencintaiku,__seburuk apapun leluconku.__Jangan ber__p__ikir aku mempermainkanmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Ya... jika dipikir-pikir itu memang sulit dipercaya... aku tergila-gila pada sosok Jaejoong Hyung selama 7 tahun terakhir. Dan bisa berbalik mencintaimu dalam semalam?__Tapi sumpah! Ini kerjaan hatiku! Dia memang usil memang! Huft! Akhhh... lupakanlah... aku tidak memintamu menunggu. Tapi jika kau mau menunggu, aku berjanji akan kembali. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku akan kembali... sarangh__a__eyo…_

_Pria y__an__g semalam membuatmu mendesahkan nam__a__nya…_

_JUNG YUNHO_

_PS__: __J__angan coba-coba mengejarku ke bandara,__kecuali kau memang ingin mengamati pesawat—pesawat berseliweran di landasan terbang... pesawatku berangkat jam 8 pagi...__hehehe__._

Changmin diam. Ada yang bergemeretak di dadanya. Tidak tahu apa hancur atau bimbang. Tapi ia memaksakan seulas senyum.

"aku akan menunggumu... Hyung..." ...

Changmin POV

Orang-orang rela mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk mempercepat mendapatkan sesuatu. Kita hidup di masyarakat yang mengenal keinstanan sebuah produk sebagai daya jual yang tinggi. Tidak masalah. Pada saatnya menunggu adalah seni. Ada untuk dipelajari, dinikmati dan dihayati. Seperti hari ini. Dan waktu-waktu di mana kau tak di sisi. Entah yang sudah lalu, atau mungkin yang akan datang... semoga tidak terlalu lama...

"Tumben kamu yang masak min? Jae Hyung mana?", suara sember milik dolphin, vokalis kami yang akhirnya suaranya kembali. Suara Junsu Hyung saja bisa kembali, lalu kamu kapan?

"Pergi makan malam sama Yoochun Hyung. Memangnya mereka nggak bilang ke Hyung?", apron Jae Hyung kekecilan di tubuhku. Memangnya aku sudah sebesar itu ya? Setiap bercermin kadang kaget dengan pertumbuhanku sendiri. Jadi takut kalau-kalau nanti saat kau pulang aku jadi setinggi tiang listrik... apa kau bisa mencintai tiang listrik?

"Hey... jangan melamun!", Junsu Hyung sigap mematikan kompor. Penggorengan itu berasap. Gosong sudah makan malam kami.

"Kita pesan delivery saja... bereskan! Jangan sampai ketahuan Jae Hyung kau merusak penggorengan kesayangannya...", pria ini sudah kembali cerewet dalam sekejap setelah suaranya kembali. Memerintahku dengan sesuka hati. Memang nasib jadi yang paling kecil... dibully...

"Mmm...", kontras sekali denganku sejak kau pergi. Lebih banyak membatin, merenungi nasib sendiri. Paranoid kalau kau ingkar janji. Apalagi setelah surat itu, kau seperti kehabisan teknologi untuk mengabari...

"Kau mau pizza atau fried chicken?", aku meperhatikan Junsu Hyung yg makin montok dari waktu ke waktu. Bahagia sekali hidupnya begitu suaranya kembali. Aku turut senang.

"Pizza saja... ingin makan makanan Itali...", sebenarnya menghindari makanan berbau Amerika. Ingat kamu soalnya. Persoalan lama yang tidak ada pemecahannya kecuali satu. Kamu tepati janji dan pulang… tapi tidak jadi nyata juga... hhh...

"Yunho Hyung ya?", tebak Junsu begitu aku ikut duduk di depan TV dengannya. Dapur sudah rapi. Persoalannya nanti kalau Jae Hyung menanyai. Kenapa ayam segar habis belanja tadi pagi pindah alamat ke tong sampah? Akhhh... semoga tidak diamuk sampai mati.

"Belum bergeser sedikitpun...", kusambar sepotong pizza dari tangannya.

"Hyung harus diet. Entertainment itu juga dilihat dari penampilannya...", ujarku santai sambil menyuapkan potongan pizza tadi.

"Tapi aku butuh banyak energi buat nyanyi...", sungutnya sambil mengambil 2 potong pizza sekaligus.

"Terserah..."

Kriiing…

Telepon? Tumben sekali. Paling Yoochun Hyung, mereka menginap di hotel lagi? Senang sekali bisa sering berduaan... kamu cepat pulang kenapa sih? Susah amat kayaknya? Aku juga ingin seperti mereka...

"Angkat!", perintah Junsu Hyung yang sibuk menjilati sisa keju yang lumer di jarinya. Dasar gembul! Bangkit juga akhirnya. Sebagai dongsaeng yang baik memang harus banyak nurut... menyedihkan.

"Hallo?", tidak segera dijawab. Penelepon iseng? Sudah sering. Kadang-kadang ada fans fanatik yang menemukan nomor telepon kami dan begitu salah satu dari kami mengangkat teleponnya riuh di sebrang sana. Ya teriak histeris lah, ya jerit-jerit sama temannya lah, ya suara panik gara-gara si penelepon pingsan lah... macam-macam. Malah antifans juga ada. Mengabari ada bom di dorm juga pernah. Alih-alaih memanggil tim gegana, yang kami datangkan justru beberapa teman. Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok...

"saya hitung sampai 5. Kalau tidak bicara, telepon ini saya tutup!"

"_C__hangmin_...", kamu? Hyung?

"Yunho Hyung?", aku tidak yakin suara gemetarku akan tertangkap bagus oleh telingamu. Pasti jelek! Kesan pertama yang menyebalkan.

"Siapa?!", teriak Junsu Hyung tak kupedulikan.

"Hyung... itu Hyung kan?", tidak ada suara lagi. Tapi aku bisa mendengar napasnya masih bergema.

"_Changmin_...", senang rasanya. Apa ia kehabisan kata-kata? Dan satu kata yang ada di otaknya hanya namaku? Percaya diri sekali aku ini. Tapi jika tidak begitu, mana bisa aku tahan ditinggal tanpa salam perpisahan yang layak darimu...

"Yunho Hyung...", mau sampai berapa lama kami begini? Saling menyebut nama tanpa menyelip kata-kata rindu. Padahal jutaan perasaan menggunung, setahun lebih. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk merangkai berbaris kalimat rindu. Tapi sekedar ungkapan kangen sederhana saja tak ada.

"_C__hangmin...__mianh__a__eyo_…", kenapa minta maaf? Aku cuma minta Hyung cepat pulang kok! Tidak minta Hyung untuk minta maaf...

"Hyung? Pulang?", dua kata itu belum juga bersanding menjadi kenyataan. Hyung, aku rindu...

"_N__anti. Tidak sekarang_...", nanti ya tidak sekarang! Tidak perlu menegaskannya begitu... menyebalkan memang... tapi membuat sebal kan hobinya Hyung?

Junsu Hyung mendekat dan kali ini berisyarat dengan bibirnya, "Siapa? Atau kuhabiskan pizzanya!". Aku memasang tampang terganggu, "Yunho Hyung…", bibirku berisyarat. Mata kecil pria itu membulat.

"Changmin... gantian!", kata Junsu Hyung memerintah. Tidak kali ini... ini jatahku.

"Hyung..."

"Changmin...", konyol. Tapi menyenangkan. Deg-degan sendiri mendengar suara rendah itu menyebut namaku.

"Jadi? Pulangnya kapan?", masih berkutat soal itu.

"_D__oakan saja_...", memangnya aku kurang banyak berdoa ya? Tuhan mana lagi sih yang harus kukirimi doa? Aku sudah duduk bersimpuh di gereja, berdoa dengan mantra-mantra aneh di kuil Budha... jadi memangnya Tuhan yang mana lagi yang harus kucoba?

"Yang penting Hyung baik-baik di sana", mulut bulat Junsu Hyung mengerucut karena tidak kebagian bicara. Biar saja. Aku yang tersiksa. Aku yang berhak, pria ini harus cepat pulang. Atau aku mati perlahan-lahan dalam penantian.

"_M__mm...__kau rindu aku_?", tanyanya kagok. Seperti berhati-hati. Suaranya perlahan sekali. Aku mengangguk. Bodoh! Dia kan menelepon...

"Tentu... makanya cepatlah pulang...!", tidak rindu padaku setidaknya dia rindu pada Korea gitu... kenapa imajinasi untuk pulang sepertinya haram di sana?

"_A__ku juga…__ C__hangmin... sarangh__a__eyo_...", telepon itu tiba-tiba berdengung. Sambungan putus.

"Na do...".

END Changmin POV

TBC


End file.
